Hailey Lillian Snape: Rise of the Twilight Elf
by scorpion14gandy
Summary: This is an elf Harry Potter story it will be a crossover with Twilight. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT they are owned by J.K. ROWLING & STEPHANIE MEYERS the only character i own is Katherine Cullen.
1. Chapter 1: The Flashback

Characters:

Severus Rasputin Snape (dark vampire and father of Hailey and Draco)

Lily Evans Snape/Potter-elf (light elf and mother of Hailey and Draco)

Hailey Lillian Snape-elf offspring (light elf)

Draco Severus Snape-vampire offspring (dark vampire)

Albus Dumbledore-key figure in the story (headmaster of Hogwarts)

Carlisle Cullen-patriarch of Cullen family

Esme Cullen-matriarch of Cullen family

Edward Cullen-first vampire Carlisle made and is Hailey's mate

Alice Cullen-Edward's 2nd sister and Hailey's best friend in crossover

Rosalie Hale-Edward's 1st sister

Jasper Hale-Alice's husband and best friend of Draco

Emmett Cullen-Rosalie's husband

Katherine Cullen-Carlisle's biological daughter and Draco's mate

Background Info:

First of all I am going to give you some info on how this story came about so that you might understand to what all it will entail of you the reader and me the writer. First of all I originally wrote this story down several years ago while in college after reading "The Lord of the Rings" saga for one of my classes. I thought at the time it would be very cool to have Harry Potter be an elf thinking that magic with them is not the same as magic in the traditional since of wand waving sorcerory.

Now as to the dark vampire this has many similarities to the Cullens of Twilight there are some exceptions: 1. they can eat regular human food but they do have to have blood. 2. They also sleep but only for about 5 hours a month (it cuts down on the need for rest) 3. They have their own magic that is derived from Archaic or Dark Magic or Draconian the Dark (the high dark deity) but it takes years to master it. 4. They are extremely tall for example if you are 6'0" you might grow 4 or 5 more inches when you dark vampire traits activate in a single night. 5. Like other vampires they thirst for blood this is unavoidable but necessary for their survival.

Now as to the light elf this has a few more humiliating problems that elves you may have previously read about here is what they are like: 1. they can eat human food but they prefer vegetables, fruits, nuts and very thin meat. 2. They sleep more than the dark vampires they sleep about 7 hours a night but as they progress to older elves they can sleep 1 hour a month. 3. They have their own magic and derive if from Gaia the Light (the high light deity). 4. Elves are very short when their blood magic activates for example let us say you are 6'0" you may shrink if you are male to 5'9" if you are female you usually shrink to 5'8". 5. Here comes the humiliating thing for the elves they are extremely horny the first several days of their blood magic starting they will masturbate like crazy and be unable and unwilling to stop for days. However eventually it will end once they find a mate but it only ends when they have had sex with that mate and it never really goes away much like the vampiric thirst never goes away.

Chapter 1: The Flashback

The dead were everywhere the attack on Hogwarts by Voldemort and his many followers had seen to the death of many students and many friends. Severus Snape stood looking around at the destruction that Voldemort had unleashed on the school while Severus was not known for his emotional outbursts he did know that many good students and people had lost their lives and those that had not had lost much more than their lives they had lost key people in their lives friends and family that could not be replaced.

Severus thought back to how the battle of Hogwarts had happened remembering every gory detail of his false masters brutality to destroy one lone girl, but a girl that was priceless and precious to Severus his own daughter Hailey Lillian Potter.

_Flashback:_

_Voldemort had acted rashly in his plans but decided to go ahead with his attack and with the combined weight of magic on his side he blasted through the Hogwarts gates with the full weight of his army and began attacking anybody that moved or was on the grounds. Naturally it did not take long for word of the attack on the school to reach its headmaster Albus Dumbledore and he with his staff of teachers came racing out to try and protect the students and repel Voldemort until the ministry arrived._

_The Ministry had decided to do nothing they were not going to send one Auror or anything to aid in the defense of the school._

_Hailey quickly heard about the attack as well and immediately did what she could to get either the very young students out of the castle through one of the many secret passages inside Hogwarts castle and also trying to make her way down to the entrance way so that she could try and keep Voldemort distracted long enough so that those she cared for could make a quick escape and finish off the __work__ of destroying the Horcruxes that Dumbledore had been speaking to Hailey about for the better part of the year._

_Meanwhile Ron & Hermione were using the Marauder's map to get the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years out of the castle through a passage that Dumbledore had set up in each of the bathrooms in the hope that should the castle fall at least most of the students would be __safe__. While Fred, George and Ginny tried to get the 4th years out of the castle through the floo network setup in the offices of the teachers._

_Hailey had just made it into the entrance way when Professor Snape her most despised teacher ran into the entrance way from outside. Hailey was about to race out to aide Professor Dumbledore in getting the other students out of the line but as she reached the door Snape grabbed her and pulled her out of the line of fire as the teachers and the students who had been outside crossed the threshold. _

_Once everybody was inside that was able to make it inside Dumbledore sealed the doorway so that the school inside was protected in the hopes that most everybody could get out of the castle safely. Dumbledore instantly turned to Severus and his daughter and beckoned them to come with him immediately. Upon arriving at Dumbledore's study the two teachers and the 15 year old girl sat down to talk._

_Dumbledore asked "Severus, does Voldemort know about the new secret passage ways into and out of the castle?"_

_Severus sighed and said "no Dumbledore I was never going to tell him about those that way the students could get out of the castle without having to pass the death eaters or the dementors or anything like them."_

_Dumbledore nodded and turned to Hailey asking her "Hailey, how many of the students are still in the castle that should be gotten out of here?"_

_Hailey closed her eyes something she had done for the last year to think clearly and said "all the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years are out of the castle as to the 4th years well they are not willing to leave the castle they want to stay and fight and mostly that is the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's but I do not know which side the Slytherin's are on."_

_Severus glared contemptuously at his daughter but said nothing. Dumbledore sighed and looked at the portrait of Nigellus Black and said to Nigellus "I want you to go your other portrait and let Sirius know about the attack on Hogwarts I want him to gather all of the Order members and get them here to the castle as fast as possible go now Nigellus."_

_Nigellus nodded and was gone in a flash._

_Dumbledore rose from his seat and began pacing up and down in front of the other two thinking of what to do to insure that the students were not killed needlessly. After about 5 minutes of waiting for Dumbledore to say something Hailey finally had to ask a question of her mentor that was bothering her. She said "Professor Dumbledore why have the ministry not sent anybody to the castle I mean we did as you asked and alerted them as soon as the attack happened I know because I sent the confirmation spell and it was received?"_

_Dumbledore sighed and turned to face the child he had come to love like a granddaughter and said "well it appears the ministry has decided to not send anybody to help us but hopefully Sirius can get the word to Tonks and Moody and Arthur Weasley and they can spread it through the ministry before they come and help us Hailey that is the best we can hope for from them."_

_Severus spoke up at this point saying "Albus how long with the protective charms on the door and everything last I mean can we hold out very long with such weakened defenses?"_

_Dumbledore smiled and said "Severus the charms I used were of Merlin and Godric Gryffindor's making not even Voldemort can penetrate them without some help from somebody on the inside anyways."_

_Severus nodded. _

_Suddenly the DA coin Hermione had given Hailey activated with a message Hermione had preprogrammed into the coin saying "Hailey good news we got the first 3 years of students out of the castle and they are safely away with any luck we can try and get the rest out by nightfall." Hailey sat upright and had slight vision that something was going to go terribly wrong. She looked at her headmaster and said "Professor Dumbledore I think the time for escaping is over we are not going to get the rest of the students out of the castle before Voldemort penetrates the school we must prepare to fight him with what remains of our school body."_

_Dumbledore sighed and nodded at Hailey's statement of fact and turned to Severus and said "Severus I want you to go and lock the passageways down get the students that are trying to get the other students out to stop and lock them down we have one that is open for the Order to get in with but there is no reason to have anybody know about that alright Severus."_

_Severus nodded and rose from his seat to take his leave so that his daughter and headmaster could come up with a strong plan for dealing with this dire situation._

_Hailey looked to Dumbledore and said "Professor I could simply surrender myself to him and maybe he will leave the rest of the students and staff alone?" Dumbledore rounded on her in a flash and said quite calmly but irritably "no Hailey that is completely out of the question he will not simply hurt you he will kill you and that is not an option it is very brave for you to suggest that but I am afraid Voldemort will not be merciful to anybody."_

_Hailey nodded and went back to her thoughts._

_Dumbledore turned to Hailey again and had one of his more brilliant ideas occur to him and said "Hailey what I am going to ask you to do is going to be very dangerous I want you and the DA and anybody else you can get that is old enough to fight to gather in the room of requirement we need to see what we have to work with and if we have enough people we are going to make our stand immediately. If we do not well we are going to have to make our stand any way's approximately how long would it take you to gather your DA.?"_

_Hailey lapsed into thought and said "about an hour maybe 2 professor."_

_Dumbledore nodded and dismissed her hoping that Nigellus would return soon with the word of aid to come._

_Hailey raced through the castle looking for her friends when she quickly spotted her twin brother Draco standing with his back to her and head bent. Hailey ran right over to him thinking he must have been hurt or something, but as she approached her brother turned to face her and when he saw her he smiled as if her face was what brought happiness to his life._

_Hailey stopped a foot or two from her brother and said "Draco we are gathering all the students who can fight in the room of requirement it is on the 7th floor will you go to the Slytherin's and have them come and help us so that we can at least die bravely?" _

_Draco nodded and turned and ran to gather his fellow Slytherin's thinking "there is no damn way I am going to let my twin sister die when I can do it for her she is important to me and I will not lose her." Draco entered the Slytherin common room and demanded that all Slytherin's aid in the defense of the castle since the dark lord had already said that anyone were in the castle would be destroyed for their transgressions against the dark lord, and since Draco knew that his adoptive parents Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy were spies for Dumbledore his chances of living were 0% he was going to die and he did not want his sister to die with him. The remaining Slytherin's nodded and gathered their own weapons together so that the stand they made would be worthy of the Slytherin house and all that they were capable of._

_Meanwhile Hailey had run to her friends and informed Ron and Hermione to gather all the DA members together and have them converge in the room of Requirement while she went through the castle and tried to get some Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw students to alert their dorm mates to meet immediately on the 7th Floor corridor and Hailey would let them into the DA room. As Hailey turned from her friends Dolores Umbridge stormed over to the girl and said "I demand that you surrender to the dark lord so that I will be spared death it is your duty to serve the ministry and that includes most importantly me." Hailey glared purposely at Umbridge and said "no I have no intention of surrendering to Voldemort I do not care what you want or say I am not going to bow down to you or anybody associated with you Umbridge do you hear what I am saying to you I am going to save the world just like I have been doing since I was a baby now either step off or I am going to blast you into a million pieces bitch." Dolores Umbridge blustered at the girl and glared at her with unrestrained hate and was reaching for her wand when Severus Snape strides up to the pair of them. Umbridge said "aw Severus I need your help I want this girl escorted to the dungeon and detained until the ministry sends the Auror to arrest her for treason to the ministry and failure to do what a ministry official orders her to do also I will see to it she is expelled for her actions against me…" As Umbridge ranted Severus finally had enough and said "SHUT UP BITCH we have our enemy at our door and you are acting on an old grudge against Lily just because she was better than you at absolutely everything and you were a bottom student you were so low that Peter Pettigrew looked like a genius to you."_

_Hailey snickered and Snape turned to her and said "don't you have something to be doing Potter?"_

_Hailey nodded and said "yes Professor Snape I have students to gather in the DA room which is the Room of Requirement when everything is assembled Professor Dumbledore wants you to help organize the students into battle formations since you are the best Defense teacher we have in the castle although I do prefer Lupin."_

_Severus nodded and Hailey took off running. As soon as the girl was out of sight Severus turned to Umbridge and said "if you ever threaten my daughter again Delores I will make your life very short and very; very difficult do I make myself very clear."_

_Umbridge gaped at Snape and simply nodded at him._

_Severus said then "well if you are not going to make yourself useful then get the hell out of our way we are trying to save as many lives as we can and also end this blood war."_

_Umbridge fled back to her office in disgrace._

_As Severus turned to go back the way he had he caught sight of his Slytherin students making their way to the 7th floor corridor where the rumored DA had been meeting at this Severus allowed a faint smile to grace his lips and wouldn't you know it he was seen by the insufferable Dumbledore who came up to him as the Slytherin's passed. Albus looked at his young friend and said "Severus are you actually smiling when we are all in danger of losing are lives to Voldemort?"_

_Severus grumbled and said "no headmaster I was just thinking with my Slytherin's this is going to be so much easier than I had previously thought it would be. Sir did you hear from the Order of the Phoenix are they on route?"_

_At this Dumbledore smiled and said "oh yes Severus I was able to get word to Arthur Weasley and he has passed the information through the ministry and just because Fudge is not going to help does not mean that the ministry is not going to help us already they are preparing to apparate to the gates of Hogwarts Arthur said that when they arrived they would shoot purple sparks into the air and allow us to know that help had come for us. Now as for the Order Sirius and Remus were at headquarters and have sent word to all of the Order and they are converging at headquarters to use the transport I set up should Hogwarts be attacked so all we have to do is gather the students because unfortunately we are going to have to have them fight as well so we need to talk with them and get them ready and that Severus is where you come in I want you to tell Hailey to use every unforgivable curse that is available she is not to simply go for the stunning but go for the kill."_

_Severus nodded and headed to the DA HEADQUARTERS. When Severus arrived the students were all looking rather nervous and scared even as the DA stood against the far wall from the other students who had not taken part in the formation of the group. Severus was thinking "my God my daughter had the foresight to create a group to combat the dark order that Voldemort leads and they have enough strength and they occupy 3 of the 4 houses if my Slytherin's knew about this they should have taken part in it rather than turn their noses up at the idea of it being led by a Gryffindor who has faced the dark lord more times than most adults could even say and has lived through it."_

_Hailey upon seeing Professor Snape immediately made over to him so as to discuss some strategies with the reformed death eater and said "Professor Snape welcome to the DA HEADQUARTERS I hope you have good news because the majority of the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's are scared and it looks like all the Slytherin's are very nervous and wanting to either hurl or bolt from here as quick as possible."_

_Severus smiled and said "I do not have a lot of strategies but I will speak to all of you but first Hailey I need to talk to you privately."_

_Hailey nodded and followed Snape from the room._

_Severus said upon getting Hailey alone "Hailey you are not going to be able to stun your way out of this one you are going to have to go for the kill if you get Voldemort alone one on one for the love of God and everybody in that room please kill him and stop playing around with it; it is not going to make you evil it will be doing the right thing I know you don't want to kill but he is not going to hesitate to kill you not this time. Now have you gotten rid of all the Horcruxes that Voldemort uses to anchor him to life?"_

_Hailey smiled and said "you knew about what Dumbledore and I have been doing since the end of my 4th year during the summer?"_

_Severus smiled and nodded._

_Hailey said "yes I destroyed them before I started to make my way down to the entrance way Professor Snape this time if he dies there is not going to be anything that will anchor him to life he will die for sure and I know that you are right I have to end it no more running and no more hiding behind somebody else."_

_Severus nodded at her statement._

_When the two returned to the Room of Requirement they found the Order of the Phoenix had already arrived and Molly Weasley was trying desperately to get the kids out of the castle but Hailey cleared her throat at the Order and said "no it is to late we have to use what kids are here to fight and for that I am truly sorry but we need all the help we can get." Molly was shocked at the way Hailey seemed think she was in charge when she was only 15 years old and not yet fully trained._

_Hailey said "ok now since we need to coordinate with the Ministry if they decide to help…" Severus interrupted and said "they are on route and will be here soon to aid us from the other side and Dumbledore is probably contacting the house elves, centaurs and various other creatures in the forest to aid us as well." Hailey nodded and went back to her statement and said "Professor Snape is going to tell those of you who were not in the DA what you need to do I am going to speak with the DA, but we are going to all be fighting Voldemort is not going to let any of us leave here alive."_

_Severus turned to the students who had not been in the DA and said "at this point you are going to be allowed to use the unforgivable curses on the dark lord's forces and you are not permitted to simply stun and incapacitate you have to try and kill them because they will kill you." Hailey was saying the same thing to the DA as Professor Snape as soon as both of them had finished talking to their groups. Hailey turned to everybody and said "now I want you all to hear this when Voldemort and I start fighting I do not want anybody to interfere and I do not want anybody to help me if I lose then you may strike at him but don't stop me from killing him and don't try to cover me with a human shield is that clear to all of you."_

_Everybody in the DA HEADQUARTERS gaped at the girl but nodded at her indicating that they would not come to her rescue. At that Dumbledore and the remaining teachers minus Umbridge entered the DA room and said "the ministry has arrived and they are right now battling Voldemort's forces from one side while the centaur's, acromantula and house-elves have swarmed out from the other side we are going down immediately and we are going to attack from the other side and absolutely it is everybody for themselves so if you don't want to fight you had better stay in here."_

_Molly was hoping that her children would stay in the DA room and that included Hailey and Hermione but she knew that Hailey would not and if she did not then her kids and Hermione would not stay behind either. So everybody headed down into the entrance way and slowly they filtered out into the grounds so that Voldemort's forces were now going to battle a 3 way war and once everybody was out of the castle they attacked with reckless abandon the first people to fall at Voldemort's wand that Hailey cared about were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley. _

_The war lasted for several hours nobody knowing how many more people they loved had fallen at the Dark Lord's hand or one of his minions hands all they knew was that through the night the war continue blasting slamming bits of rock and debris from the castle as whole sections of Hogwarts castle burned and splintered. _

_As the sun leaked over the horizon Hailey glanced over to see her best friend Ron and the girl that was a sister to Hermione laying dead in each other's arms no doubt they had been hit with the Avada Kedavra killing curse during the night as Hailey sat there absorbing the fact that her two best friends were dead she felt a surge of pure anger and hate course through her veins the likes of which she had never previously felt before, and suddenly she jumped to her feet and saw Voldemort standing over Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody who were both dead and at that Hailey started fighting the dark lord for every life that had not been destroyed._

_As the battle between the girl-who-lived and the dark lord fought Hailey heard her brother Draco screaming "no they were my parents aunt Bellatrix how could you kill my dad and my mom your own sister?" The only response Draco seemed to get was laughter from his aunt, and the next thing Hailey heard from her brother was "AVADA KEDAVRA" and Hailey knew that Voldemort's most important lieutenant was dead._

_Voldemort screamed and for the smallest of seconds turned his attention to the boy who had killed his best lieutenant when suddenly he heard "AVADA KEDAVRA" from Hailey Voldemort also managed to utter the same spell and both spells slammed into the two of them at the same exact moment causing Voldemort to die but also the part of Voldemort that had for the last 14 years lived in Hailey was also destroyed. As Hailey lay on the ground unable or unwilling to move she slowly came to the realization that she was not dead and that clearly the war was finally over but at what cost._

_Hailey slipped into unconsciousness and when finally she awoke many hours later she knew she was in the hospital wing and was finally able to give thought to what had happened in the course of the war. Ron her best friend and the first friend she had-GONE. Hermione her other friend and sister and the one person who she trusted with all her secrets-GONE. Sirius her surrogate father and the man who she had always hoped would have loved her and the bravest man she knew-GONE. Remus her surrogate uncle who had taught her so much and believed in her when so many others may not be willing to-GONE. Tonks who was the closest thing to a big sister for her and she had admired for being an AUROR-GONE. Moody who had always been brave and tough and who she had come to greatly admire for his dedication against the dark arts-GONE. Hailey slowly rose from the bed and left the infirmary to think about everything._

_As she reached the entrance hall she saw her twin brother Draco coming in and with so many people standing there he said "well Potter I bet you must be real thrilled both of my damn parents were killed fighting for you and if you had surrendered to the dark lord they may still be alive as would anybody you might have loved!" The other students scattered at the confrontation between the Slytherin prince and the Chosen Girl however once the two were alone Hailey looking like she might cry Draco pulled his 5'10 ½" sister into his arms and whispered "God Hailey I am so sorry but I had to say that stuff with so many students around are you ok? Will you forgive me for saying that to you I know about your friends I am so very sorry sis?"_

_Hailey gave a watery smile and nodded and said "Draco I am going to go for a walk I want you to stay inside please don't follow me I need some time to think through everything and __we__ need to decide what we are going to do now since our families are all gone."_

_Draco nodded and let his sister leave the castle._

_As the door closed Draco turned to see his godfather Severus Snape standing there in front of him and Snape said "so Draco you and Miss Potter know that you and she are brother and sister and you know everything don't you." Draco merely nodded. Severus said "I want you to come with me we have much to talk about."_

_Draco said "what about Hailey do you want me to go and get her I have a pretty good idea where she would be at sir?" Severus sighed and said "no she has quite a bit on her back right now I do not want to burden her back right now so I will talk to her later."_

_Draco nodded and followed Snape down to his office. Severus sat down and said "Draco this is going to be a shock to you but I want you to hear me out before you say anything am I clear." Draco simply nodded and Snape told him everything minus the fact that he Snape was a dark vampire he said "Draco first of all you are my son I know that comes as a shock to you but your mother and I were in danger from Voldemort and we felt it best that we not only separate you from your sister but from us as well. Luscious and Narcissa were friends of both your mother and I and we thought it would be a good idea if they took you since they were unable to have a child and it would look better for you to be raised by a pure blood family. Now Draco your mother was none other than my one true love Lily Evans and we decided together that Hailey would likely need more protection so she and I convinced a friend of hers James Potter to pretend to be her husband and raise your sister neither knew that they were going to die and I would not have been so thrilled about it either."_

_Draco said "why did you separate us and each other?"_

_Severus sighed and said "well Voldemort ordered that I either join his death eaters or those I loved would be killed I knew that I could not hope to beat him so I joined him but only after conferring with Dumbledore and your mother they both thought I could be a spy for Dumbledore and that for the greater good to be served I could not be married to your mother anymore. Now then it is late while don't you take some dreamless sleep potion I will show you where you can sleep and I will talk to your sister when she gets back to the castle but I also must run to Hagrid's hut and give him some potions for his injuries that he sustained during the battle of Hogwarts._

_Draco nodded and went into the adjacent room Snape his father had indicated and took the potion that Snape had given him and once in his pajamas and the potion was down his throat he fell into a deep sleep._

_Severus nodded and thinking said to himself "well that was the easy part now I have to tell a girl that I have never shown a good side to that I am her father not James Potter the likelihood is she is going to hate my fucking guts." After Severus went and delivered the potions to Hagrid he made his way back to the castle already noticing as he did so that it was quite late but he could clearly see Hailey up in the stands of the quidditch pitch and pulling out his watch saw that it was already well after 10 PM, but went into the castle and sat on the steps to await his daughter's return from her thinking. Shortly after 2:33 AM Hailey entered the castle as quietly as possible and just as she shut the door she heard a clearing of the throat and turned to see Professor Snape rising from the stairs. _

_Severus sighed and said "Miss Potter I am wondering what the hell you were doing out there at this late hour do you realize that just because Voldemort and his followers are gone that does not mean nobody would attack you after everything that happened during the war particularly the Weasley's as they lost so many of their family members."_

_Hailey looked down and said "I am sorry sir I lost track of time." Severus sighed and said "I want you to come with me I want to talk to you about something and no you are not in trouble and will not be for this I feel I may understand why you did what you did by leaving the castle."_

_Hailey nodded and followed Professor Snape down to his office so that Snape could tell his daughter everything that he could about what had happened. As Severus sat down indicating Hailey to do the same he said "Hailey what I am going to tell you is going to be very; very difficult for you to hear but please I am asking that you hear me out and not interrupt until I have finished saying what I need to say." Hailey could tell that Professor Snape was very serious and said "ok I will not interrupt." Severus nodded knowing even as the girl said that; that she would not be able to keep her promise and said "Hailey the first thing is I am sorry to say this to you but I am your biological father I know that you bear a resemblance to James Potter but that is due to magic your mother cast on you so that you would bear a resemblance to him. Now for what happened I will and have always owed James Potter for saving you and your mother Lily." _

_Hailey was about to object when Snape raised his hand indicating to let him finish._

_Severus said "Hailey you promised let me finish then you can have your say." Hailey nodded. _

_Severus said "now you will want to know how this happened let me tell you. You see what happened was your mother and I married and had both you and Draco what happened was that the Dark Lord ordered that I join his forces otherwise he would kill those that I loved so what I did was I immediately went to Dumbledore and your mother and asked for their guidance. Both agreed that I should be a spy for Dumbledore and that your mother should quickly dissolve our marriage and enter into marriage with a friend of hers from school one James Potter. James originally did not agree with it but agreed once we explained everything to him to marry your mother only in name only but that your brother and you should be separated and you would go with your mother." _

_Hailey was speechless but after listening to Snape she had to accept that Snape was her father especially when Dumbledore from the doorway said "it is all true Hailey." When Hailey turned to her mentor he was already leaving the room but stuck his head back in and said "Severus when you are done I want you to come and speak with me about everything ok."_

_Severus nodded and said "ok."_

_Severus turned back to his daughter and said "listen I want you to put on some Hogwarts pajamas and take a large dose of dreamless sleep potion and stay in the room over there we will talk more in the morning." Hailey nodded and did as Snape said as he left the room._

_End Flashback:_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting

After leaving Severus talking to his daughter Dumbledore returned to his office optimistic about helping the girl who he loved like a granddaughter and believing he could find a way to bring her mother back, but that would have to wait Dumbledore needed to speak with Severus about Hailey's future as it may not be safe for her to return or remain at Hogwarts any longer than necessary. Dumbledore had just sat down at his desk when a knock at his door alerted him to the arrival of his friend and student Severus Snape.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "come in." As Severus entered Albus could not help smiling at his surrogate son and thinking "I do hope my research is successful while the Avada Kedavra is fatal to humans it may not be totally fatal to an immortal such as an Elf if that is the case then there is a chance that Lily can be restored to her world and help her children when their blood manifestation takes effect." Dumbledore sighed and said "please sit down Severus we have a few things that I must discuss with you concerning your daughter and if I am right your son to."

Severus sat down before his teacher and said "is everything ok Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus smiled and said "yes Severus I truly hope so but we are in need of getting a great many things done before your children awaken in the morning did you lock them in their room so that they will not be attacked in particular Hailey?" Severus nodded and said "yes I felt that it would be prudent gathering that so many people lost loved ones in the war especially the poor Weasley family."

Albus nodded and said "Severus I have made arrangements for you to take immediate custody of your son and daughter I thought you would like to have them live with you from now on, but there is something of greater importance that I must discuss with you, and that is that the ministry thanks to Dolores wants Hailey immediately thrown into Azkaban for the use of an unforgivable curse even on Voldemort." At hearing this Severus jumped to his feet extremely agitated and furious I mean the nerve of them his daughter had done what the ministry did not even have the guts to do and that was to kill Voldemort and now they wanted her arrested for her actions. Severus thought "I would like to see them try and arrest her I will destroy that woman and her boss if they even try and touch my little girl (although Hailey is not exactly little what with being 5'10 ½" inches tall)."

Dumbledore allowed Severus to stride back and forth through his office for a few minutes in agitation and after about 5 minutes indicated for Severus to sit down again.

After calming down Severus slowly returned to his seat and looked to his mentor and said "what do we do Albus I cannot have her arrested for saving the wizarding world and I will not allow her to go to Azkaban I am her father and I just got her back I am not ready to lose her again so soon after getting her back besides when her blood manifestation occurs she is going to be very difficult to be around what with her being an elf or a vampire?" Albus nodded and said "well the ministry will be arriving shortly I think we can defuse the situation before it gets too far out of hand besides the wizarding world cannot have their savior in prison for doing what needs to be done."

At that exact moment there came a knock at the door and immediately upon the knock the door instantly opened and Dolores Umbridge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornelius Fudge, and John Dawlish. Dumbledore smiled slightly and said "yes Cornelius what can we do for you on this very early morning?" Fudge and his followers glared well Fudge, Umbridge and Dawlish glared Kingsley merely stared at him, but Fudge said "perhaps Severus should go back to his office we need to discuss what is going to be done with the girl."

Severus immediately rose from his seat and said "I am not going anywhere Fudge Hailey is my daughter I already know why you are here and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that she does not go to Azkaban prison just because you were to damn gutless to stand in fight Voldemort you and that bitch standing next to you probably hid in your offices wetting yourselves."

Fudge simply gaped at Severus but said nothing further about him leaving.

Fudge said "Albus we are here to arrest the girl for use of an unforgivable curse you can either hand her over to us and we will leave or you can keep her and fight all of us but I assure you should she escape she will be eventually caught and arrested."

Albus sighed and said "Cornelius she saved the world and you reward her by trying to hurt her how is this going to look for reelection I mean you are up for reelection this year if you arrest our savior and throw her into Azkaban you will not only lose but will likely be impeached immediately can you politically survive that?" Fudge nodded at Albus' words and said "what you say makes since Albus but what is to be done with the girl she cannot remain or return to Hogwarts next year?" Severus at this cleared his throat and said "I have a home in the state of Washington in the United States if you are amendable I will retire and move both my son and daughter there and we will only return as needed."

Fudge strides up and down several times thinking of this and thought "yes that might work but what happens if anybody hears about what I am doing."

Albus answered this thought by saying "it would show that the girl is being granted mercy and after all you would also show that saving the world from true evil warrants what she did."

At this Dolores said "Cornelius you are not seriously considering this I mean the girl disrespected me and formed an illegal organization that is grounds for her immediate removal from the school after all she is just like her mother in every way!" Fudge nodded at his friend and said "well if she does not return next year or the year after justice would be assured and she does not need to go to prison besides the students are being sent home in the next couple of hours correct Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and said "oh yes they are leaving at 9 AM many of the students were already picked up by their parents due to the devastation of our school but I am sure Hogwarts will reopen in September." At this declaration Fudge nodded and said "yes the ministry will repair Hogwarts Albus, and the ministry left the headmaster and potion master as his group left Hogwarts without the girl."

Severus turned to Albus after the ministry left and said "Albus I am sorry but I have no choice they are my children and I will not lose them we are leaving immediately as soon as they are ready to go I hope you understand why I am doing this."

Albus nodded and said "oh yes my boy I do family is very important I suggest that you fly after all the kids have never experienced flying like the muggle way before I will check on you periodically and since your home is in the city of Forks, Washington I have some friends there that I want you to meet named Cullens and I am going to be working on something else here that you might like Severus." Severus nodded and left the headmaster after all it was nearly 6 AM and even he Severus needed a little sleep before facing his children and telling them everything.


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Research

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Research

Albus was tired but he had a few things that must be attended to before going to bed he rose from his desk and raced after Severus having come up with a brilliant idea. He managed to catch him at the bottom of the stairs leading to the great hall and dungeons and hailed him to hold up for a minute so he could ask him something very quickly. Albus gasping for air for a few minutes said "Severus you have not been home to Forks since you and Lily's early days of marriage the house could probably do with some significant cleaning how would you feel if we sent about 30 house-elves of Hogwarts to your house and cleaned it from top to bottom so that you and the kids do not have to do it otherwise you will be cleaning it for a year?" Severus stood nonplussed by Dumbledore but after a minute he said "yes Albus that would be wonderful I would greatly appreciate it, thank you." Dumbledore merely nodded and said "no problem my boy now I am going to go speak with the house-elves and then I am going to be in my office the rest of the day please before you leave drop in and let me know I would like to give my farewells to all of you."

Severus nodded and said "we will headmaster."

Severus then turned and slowly descended to his dungeon knowing as he went that he would be lucky to get any sleep at all with his children having already been asleep for several hours and knowing that he needed to be coherent for what he was going to have to talk to Hailey and Draco about.

Meanwhile Albus ran down to the kitchens so that he could speak with the house-elves about cleaning the Snape Manor in Washington State. When Albus entered Dobby and Winky ran forward to see if he wanted or needed anything from the two of them as the other 25,000 house-elves came bustling over to the headmaster to speak with him. Albus smiled and said "oh excellent you are all here I have a request of the house-elves and I need some help with it I would like 30-40 house-elves to go to Professor Snape's house in Forks and clean the place up as most of you know he has not been there since the time of his marriage to Lily but it is still in the same place it was when you were all there last. Do I have any volunteers?" Albus Dumbledore waited a few minutes and suddenly 60 house-elves said they would go to the residence immediately and begin to straighten and clean it and asked "would it be ok for us to use magic and some of the supplies from Hogwarts to clean the place Mr. headmaster Dumbledore sir?" Albus laughed and nodded saying "yes go ahead." At that Albus turned and said "well I will see you when you get back oh by the way I am not going to be eating this morning I have to get some sleep and do some research on an important area but I should be finished for lunch so if one of you will bring my lunch to my office I will greatly appreciate it. Thank You." Dumbledore then left so the elves could fix breakfast for the teachers and the remaining students before the students headed home for the summer.

Albus returned to his room and took a small vial of dreamless sleep potion so that he could get a few hours of sleep and then do some research on the Sect of Magic he wanted to study up on convinced that it might be the thing that would return the late Lily Snape to the land of the living.

Albus drank his potion and went swiftly to sleep.

2 hours later

The students were eating and Professor McGonagall noticed that the headmaster had not arrived to see the students off and for that matter Severus was not among the teachers either. Professor McGonagall leaned over to Hagrid and said "Hagrid I am going to go and check on the headmaster and see if he is ok will you alert the students that term will start next year and that they need to be down by the train station in exactly 30 minutes otherwise they will be walking home?" Hagrid nodded and said "yes Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall smiled and left the great hall racing upstairs to see Professor Dumbledore.

As Minerva entered Albus' office she noticed he was in bed sleeping peacefully. Minerva smiled and thought "well maybe he did not get to bed to early last night and needed to get some rest I should return later today and let him rest for the night after all he has many things that he is going to be doing this summer." Minerva turned and left Albus to his sleep as she returned to the entranceway she heard Hagrid bellow "alright students it is time that you start making your way down to the train station and please note that Hogwarts will be open next year you will be notified by the usual method and everything as the time to return approaches, but now it is time to head down to the station you baggage has already been loaded on to the train thank you and we will see you next year."

Minerva smiled and saw the students start to file out of the great hall to make their trips home after everybody had filed out she returned and sat next to Hagrid to finish her breakfast and said "Dumbledore is sleeping, but you did remarkably well with the announcement Hagrid I could not have done better myself."

Hagrid blushed and said "thank you Professor McGonagall."

Around 10:30 AM Dumbledore slowly awoke from his sleep and rose from the bed thinking "ok I have gotten a few hours of sleep now I need to find that book and start my research because if I am correct what with Lily being an elf and elves being immortal I may be right in thinking that it is possible that she could return to the land of the living."

Albus dressed and went about gathering his books that he would need so that the research would be complete.

By 12:00 Noon Dumbledore was so immersed in his work he did not notice Winky had arrived brining his lunch until she cleared her very small throat saying "Headmaster Dumbledore I brought you your lunch and something to drink." Albus nodded and sat his work aside and said "thank you Winky I greatly appreciate it you should go and get some sleep I am giving the rest of the house-elves that are not cleaning Snape Manor the next 72 hours off." Winky bowed low and disaparated back to the kitchens to let the other house-elves know of their treat by the headmaster.

Dumbledore sat at his desk upon finishing his lunch and pulled the "_Immortality of Arcadia"_ to him thinking if he was right it might be good to check through everything. Dumbledore flipped through countless pages until he found the section on the immortals, and scrolling down he found elves with a whole section to them. Albus sighed and started flipping through the 15,000 page book and sighed when he discovered that elves had roughly over 3,548 pages just to them. Albus sighed and said to himself "great this is going to take a long time it is a good thing I did not mention this to Severus I did not want to get his hopes up about Lily."

Dumbledore began reading and read through the rest of the day and through the night only stopping to eat some dinner and he was back to his book. Around 4:45 AM the following morning Albus reached the section in the book he had needed it read is followed:

_Immortality of Arcadia_

_By: Elvis Brightstone_

_Of all the things in Arcadia the only thing that scares the elves is dragons_

_Due to the fact that dragons are the master race. When elves due battle against darkness they_

_Are always prepared for death however the elven race is immortal and the only way for them to_

_Truly be killed is for them to exhaust their magical capabilities._

_But there is hope once the magic that is used to destroy them once it is dealt a fatal blow then_

_The possibility to restoration may begin._

_Through the citation of the following spell by one who is more than man but less than a god:_

_ENUR KILDARA MILO DAINO _

_And the use of powerful restorative incantations of both dark and light can restore the Elven_

_Order._

Dumbledore smiled to himself and thought "wow that spell is very complicated and will take many days to prepare it and ready everything so that I can try and bring Lily back from the realm of dead. Dumbledore thought "since Lily was an elven princess she was immortal and from what he had read prior to the incantation and what Lily had told him

_Flashback:_

_"Professor Dumbledore there is something I must discuss something with you immediately" Lily said. Albus turned and said "what is it Lily I mean don't you have 2 children at home that need their mama?"_

_Lily smiled and said "yes, but I had a dark vision that I may not live to see my children reach the beginning of their teens and if that occurs due to Voldemort there is something you must know."_

_Dumbledore led Lily to his office and upon arriving he said "what is it that you have to tell me Lily?"_

_Lily sighed and said "Professor, if I die at the hands of darkness I may be able to return to the land of the living with a complicated spell since we both know that I am an elf and Elves are immortal (not house-elves.)"_

_Dumbledore gaped at Lily and said "how?" Lily smiled and produced a book that Dumbledore would need to bring her back, but Lily said "the only way to return me is that the one responsible for killing me would have to pass into oblivion I cannot return with him still among the living."_

_End Flashback:_

At that Dumbledore thought that might work but I will not start it until after Severus and his children have left Hogwarts at that Dumbledore rose from his desk and retired for the rest of the night and for the first time he smiled in true hope for both Hailey and Draco.


	4. Chapter 4: Severus talks with Draco

Chapter 4: Severus talks with Draco

Early in the morning came far too early for Draco he stretched and looked over to see his sister sound asleep, and for the first time in days he felt relief to know that his sister would finally be free of the obligations to be the hero of the wizarding world. Draco sighed and thought "frankly I do not know how she handled it for as long as she did I mean to do it for 5 years I could not do it for 5 minutes, but I guess I am lucky that I am not her she is the perfect sister and I do hope that she will get her eventual happiness she deserves it."

Draco shook himself from his thoughts and got out of bed careful to not wake his sister. Draco quickly got dressed and exited the room thinking "I am going to go and get some food I am a 15 year old boy I am lucky I do anything more than eat food he thought laughingly."

Draco had just entered the great hall and noticed that it was already 10:15 AM and knew already that if the students were sent home that he and Hailey were now officially stranded at Hogwarts, but at the moment that was as far from his worries as it could be. He thought that his sister and him could be a family even if Snape did not want them with him. As Draco sat down to get some food a large platter of bacon, eggs, sausage, grits, kippers, hash browns and toast and cereal and milk that had appeared in front of him Severus Snape came rushing into the great hall concerned that his son had been abducted.

When Severus saw Draco eating he sighed in relief thinking "that boy is a one track mind it is either food or quidditch, but I am beginning to think that his sister ranks higher than I thought and I want to know when they knew about each other and since Hailey is dead to the world with exhaustion I will talk to Draco about it."

Snape walked up to Draco clearing his throat when he drew close enough for Draco to hear and said "Draco I want to talk to you about a few things concerning you and your sister." Draco nodded and said "alright Professor Snape what do you want to know about us?" Snape noticed that his son did not call him dad, daddy or father but Professor Snape he guessed that had to do with the fact that for most of his son's life he had been a godfather to him and not a father to him but put it away for the time being.

Severus Snape cleared his throat and said "first of all how long have you and your sister known that you are brother and sister?"

Draco cleared his throat and said "well since the we met on the train coming here in our 1st year, but it took us till the end of the year for us to get the information but finally Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy (Draco broke up slightly at their names) told us that we're brother and sister. They said they did not want us to hate each other since she was in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin."

Severus nodded and said "so since your first year. Can you explain to me then why the two of saw fit to fight with each other as if you both hated the others guts for the last 4 years?"

Draco laughed and said "I should think that was obvious Professor. We did it because she is a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin they do not like each other purely out of principle so we could not be showing that we got along with each other in front of everybody, but once we were alone we were siblings to each other. I protected her as best I could and I will continue to do so."

Severus smiled and nodded at this saying "good Draco. I want you to know that your sister and you will be coming to live with me in the state of Washington in the US in a town called Forks it is a muggle town, but I will be teaching both you and your sister the next year's curriculum during the summer."

Draco smiled and nodded and said "so we will not be returning to Hogwarts next year?"

Severus sighed and said "well you can if you wish but your sister is not going to be permitted to return to Hogwarts…" at that Draco jumped to his feet and yelled out "WHY THE FUCK IS SHE NOT BEING ALLOWED TO RETURN THIS IS HAILEY'S FUCKIN HOME TO!" Severus sighed and said "let me finish Draco. Due to Fudge deciding that she is too dangerous to the wizarding world, but if you wish to return I can make arrangements for you to return to Hogwarts in the fall." Draco glared at his dad and said "no I am not returning if my sister cannot come back then by God I will not come back either."

Severus smiled and said "you really love your sister don't you?"

Draco looked at him for a minute and said "don't you love her to?"

Severus said "don't answer a question with a question, and yes I do love your sister now will you please answer my question?"

Draco nodded and said "yes I love her to, but if you ever tell her I said that I will hex you into next week it is not part of our relationship I bust her chops and she busts my chops (usually much harder and better."

Severus started laughing at the statement from his son remembering that was the way Lily was when they were growing up and thankful that his daughter took after her mother so much more than she might yet realize. Severus cleared his throat and said "Draco I am going to go and check on your sister we will be remaining at Hogwarts for another day or so, but I want you to go and get your stuff packed and moved down to the room that you share with your sister ok."

Draco nodded and said "that will take most of the day for me to get that all ready and packed."

Severus smiled and said "well I guess you better get started on it he said" as Draco rose from the bench and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

After Draco left Severus rose from his seat and made his way down to see how his daughter was doing and if she was awake yet.


	5. Chapter 5: Severus talks with Hailey

Chapter 5: Severus talks with Hailey

Severus knocked on the door and after a minute he got a response of "come in." Severus steadied himself and entered the room to find his daughter looking as if she had only been awake for a few minutes, but was grateful that she was awake after all he thought "she probably did not even hear a word I said to her last night and so I am going to see if she remembered anything I said."

Severus cleared his throat and said "good morning Hailey I wanted to speak with you about what I talked to you about yesterday I know that it comes as a big shock to hear those things, but I want you to know that James Potter while I did not like the man I did and still do owe him a great debt he agreed to marry your mother and raise you even though it was at great risk to him as much as your mother and you and I am sorry for the fact that he died to keep both of you safe he was a good brave man."

Hailey had never heard Snape speak of her father like that, but Hailey also thought that what Snape had told her the night before about him being her father must be true even if she did not want it to be so it did not take away from the fact that she was Snape's daughter.

Hailey said "I remember what you said and I have to ask. Why did you treat me like I was crap on the bottom of your shoe if you were my father I do not know about fathers but I do know that most fathers do not treat their little girls like they are crap just because I am in Gryffindor house and not in Slytherin?" Severus sighed and said "I never meant to treat you like a piece of crap at the bottom of my shoe but I feared that if I treated you like a princess then word might have reached somebody who would have told the Dark Lord. I know it must have hurt your feelings and for that I am truly sorry about your treatment."

Hailey nodded and said "it is ok I am not upset about you treating me differently, but why in the last 5 years did you not tell me that you were my father? Were you afraid that I was going to be loyal to Voldemort and say something to him I mean he killed my mom and I would never have turned to the dark side of magic so why?"

Severus smiled at her dedication to the light and said "first I was afraid that somebody might overhear and tell somebody connected positively to the Dark Lord as to your second statement I am very glad you would not betray the light side your mother would be very proud of you, you are truly your mother's daughter, but you do have a few characteristics of mine as well."

Hailey smiled slightly at the compliment and said "what did you want to ask me Professor Snape?"

Severus noted again how the next of his children did not feel compelled to call him: father, daddy, dad or papa but he dismissed it for the moment. Severus said "I wanted to know if you were actually afraid when you were facing the Dark Lord?" Hailey sighed and said "I was terrified but I knew he was going keep coming after me until either I or Voldemort was dead so I decided to throw caution to the wind and go all out against him." At that point Hailey started to break down and said "I….never knew that Her...Herm...ione and R…R...Ron would die as well as so many other people." Severus was suddenly up and holding his daughter as she sobbed her heart out.

After Hailey finished sobbing she managed to calm down and Severus said "Hailey I want you to go and get some sleep I am going to go and pack your trunk and then tomorrow your brother, you and I will be leaving to go to our new home in Forks, Washington." At that Hailey asked "what are we leaving? Are we coming back to Hogwarts next year?"

Severus sighed and with his eyes closed said "yes we are leaving and unfortunately no you will not be coming back next year due to the ministry believing that you are too dangerous to return or remain in the wizarding world, but it will be ok I promise to teach you everything you would learn in your 6th and 7th years and who knows you might be a master of wizardry when we are finished."

Hailey nodded and took a vial of dreamless sleep potion as Snape left her alone so that she could get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Lily's Letter

Chapter 6: Lily's Letter

As Hailey turned back to her bed before taking the dreamless sleep potion she noticed that a letter was slowly materializing into existence out of thin air. Hailey saw the name at the bottom reading: _Lily Potter._

Hailey picked up the letter and began reading. It read as followed:

_My Dearest Hailey,_

_If you are reading this then Lord Voldemort is dead. For which I want to say "congratulations" my beautiful baby girl. I am hoping that you have not already heard but if you have then I am sorry for not bewitching this letter to appear sooner but I want you to know that since you bear a resemblance to James Potter you should know that your father is not James Potter but one Severus Snape. _

_You must be very angry at this information not being given to you sooner and for that I am sorry my angel but I want you to understand that when your father and I married (yes Hailey we were married) Lord Voldemort demanded he join the death eaters and threatened him with not only death but threatened that all those he loved would meet the same end if he did not join Voldemort's forces. Severus fearing for our lives he ran to Dumbledore and he and I went to Hogwarts and asked Professor Dumbledore what could be done to protect not only me but also protect your brother and you. Hailey when Dumbledore told us that the best thing to do was separate you and your brother and that for your safety I should stay with you as long as possible. I went to the man you believe as your father "James Potter" and we asked him to marry me in name only and that when Voldemort was gone I would go back to my husband and he would be permitted to go on with his lives. _

_It took him a while to __agree__ to this but when he agreed we made the arrangements and you and I went to live with James Potter and I placed the spells on both your brother and you to make you look like your adoptive fathers. Hailey on your next birthday your brother and you will change to match the look that you should have from your biological parents. I bewitched this letter to appear before you because I want you to know all this because I fear my time with you is very limited and for everything that has happened I am very sorry. I only ask that you forgive me for not telling you everything. I love you Hailey as I love your brother and father. Please forgive us for making the decision we made we did it out of love._

_Love,_

_Lily Snape_

Hailey sat there after reading her mother's letter and cried for several minutes having to finally admit that her parents really did love her and they made the decision they did out of love. Hailey turned back to her dreamless sleep potion and downed it in one shot falling instantly asleep although she did have a few thoughts racing through her head.


	7. Chapter 7: Dumbledore and Severus talk

Chapter 7: Dumbledore and Severus talk

As Severus headed off to the Gryffindor dorms he met with both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Severus smiled to both of the teachers and asked "Professor McGonagall (remembering that boys could not climb the stairs in the girls dormitory) if she would go and pack Hailey's trunk for her since she would be spending the summer with him and Draco."

Minerva was slightly skeptical but agreed to do as requested particularly for her adoptive granddaughter, and rushed off to pack all her things up.

After Minerva left Severus turned his attention fully to the headmaster and said "Professor Dumbledore the town of Forks is where I would have wanted to raise Hailey and Draco had the Dark Lord not found out so much about me and also about Lily. I have some questions since I have not been back there since Lily died. First these vampires that live there are they like me anyway?"

Dumbledore smiled and said "in some ways Severus yes they are similar to your particular vampirism for example they feed only on animals as do you, they also do not go out in direct sunlight as do you." At the mention of sunlight Severus said "Professor I can go out in the sunlight but I am simply not very comfortable in it after all when the blood manifestation occurs it makes my kind of vampire very sensitive to the sun." Albus smiled and said "yes Severus I know but the Cullens have a few other things where they do not have magical powers a few of them have special gifts like: reading somebody's mind or moving things with their minds. Those type of gifts Severus."

Severus stood there for a minute and Dumbledore said "come on let's go back to my office and I will explain about the Cullens in greater detail, but Severus I am not going to divulge all of their secrets not even to you my old friend."

Severus nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office thinking "man this is going to be the last time I walk the halls of Hogwarts, and I am thinking about what this change is going to mean for my children I mean one of them is going to be an elf and the other a vampire. I mean the blood manifestation takes place on the day of your birth 16 years after you are born which will be in a couple of weeks." Severus was shaken out of his thoughts by Dumbledore clearing his throat and said "Severus have you forgotten how to get on the stairs I mean they are not going to scoop you up and put you on them Dumbledore said laughing at his own joke."

Severus merely glared and stepped on the stairs and said "not all of have simple thoughts Dumbledore I was thinking about the next couple of weeks for my children and what they are going to be going through following that. I mean if Lily were here I would not be worried because she is an elf and I am a vampire so whichever one of our children is the elf and vampire we could help them through it Albus, but with Lily not here I have to do it alone and I know next to nothing about helping a hormonal elf."

Albus laughed at the last few words and it took several minutes for him to calm down enough to speak with Severus more.

After his laughing fit had ended Albus said "Severus do you know which one of your children is the vampire and which one is the elf?" Severus sighed and said "no sir it is impossible to know until the blood manifestation even Lily said we would not know until then, but it does not help that elves are short only reaching around 5'7" and vampires are tall reaching 6'4" and Draco is only 6'0" even and Hailey is 5'10 1/2" so one of them is going to get shorter and one of them is going to grow."

Albus nodded and said "well hopefully it will be Hailey who is the elf Severus I mean she is always been uncomfortable being so tall it is normal for boys to be tall it is not so normal for a girl to be that tall so I hope it is her but I have to tell you it might not be her you will just have to do your best with the situation you are in Severus."

Severus nodded and said "Albus let's get back to talking about the Cullens I will discuss the children with you more in a bit. I need to know more about the Cullens I mean are my children going to be in danger being around a coven of vampires like them?"

Dumbledore sat back thinking about the question and said "well in some ways yes Severus they may be in some danger, but first I want to point out that your son is very tenacious and is not to be taken lightly and as for your daughter well good lord man she is the girl-who-survived and she is much stronger than anybody has ever given her credit for. Oh yes Severus they will have challenges around the Cullens but I doubt you would find more perfect friends for your children Hailey and Draco need them and the Cullens need your kids (not in the food way) but still needs them."

Severus nodded at Dumbledore and said "so they would be safe around the Cullens I am more worried about Hailey getting hurt than Draco? I mean right now she must be so damn fragile having fought the Dark Lord Professor Dumbledore."

Albus smiled and said "yes Severus she will be fine I think she would finally be free to live her life the way she has always wanted to live it. Don't you think that your daughter has done wonderfully well for a girl who has faced the dark lord a total of 5 times Severus. I mean let's think about it she has done what no other witch or wizard has ever done she survived Lord Voldemort more times than anybody else and she is still among us I doubt very seriously anything the Cullens could go through would be the end of her. Severus if you don't trust me or them at the very least trust your daughter she is stronger than we have ever truly realized, and I will always have the utmost faith in her for what she can and what she has done Severus."

Severus smiled and said "your right Albus I am sorry I will trust the Cullens. It is just that I have major concerns about Hailey and Draco! I mean in appearance they are so bloody different can you explain why that is so Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus laughed and said "well why don't you tell me what you see with your kids in appearance and after you have finished I will tell you anything that I know about why they look the way they do?"

Severus nodded and said "ok well first there is Draco. He is 6'0" tall and he is strong but he is built along the lines of a basketball player or a swimmer (which I guess is good for quidditch) he has blonde hair, hazel eyes and seems to have a great deal of power radiating from him Albus."

Dumbledore merely nodded at this and indicated for Severus to continue.

Severus said "he is smart, extremely good in school (particularly potions-he has my touch in school with that), but he has Luscious' firm jaw, steely eyes, cold disposition, and makes me think he might be dangerous for others to be around him at times. He also has a muscle tone that his sister does not have he looks like he works out about 3 days a week."

Albus started laughing from the beginning of the firm jaw statement and continued for several minutes after Severus stopped.

Severus looked perplexed by the laughter he received from Dumbledore but waited until Albus was finished laughing to get his theory on Draco.

After Albus had laughed and everything for about 6 minutes he said "ok Severus yes you are right on a few things Draco looks every bit like Luscious but that is neither a good thing or a bad thing and I will explain that when you have described your daughter."

Severus sighed and said "this one is more difficult Albus I mean Hailey is 5'10 ½" inches tall which that in itself is most unusual girls are not normally quite so tall and Hailey does not really look like a girl she looks like a smaller version of a boy. She has no definite curves that anybody really notices…" Before Severus could go any further Dumbledore started laughing again at Severus' statement. So that Severus was forced to wait until Dumbledore finished to continue, but upon him finishing Dumbledore said "Severus close your eyes and now describe your daughter to me you have mentioned her height so exclude that from your description."

Severus nodded with his eyes closed and said "well (and this is not going to be seen as vulgar right Albus.)" Albus smiled and said "no Severus this will not be seen as vulgar now continue." Severus said "well she is attractive she has an average body not supermodel attractive but not homey either kind of right down the middle of the line she prefers clothing that dress down her natural assets I think but cannot be sure as I am her father and really take no real notice of them." Dumbledore smiled and said "continue Severus." Severus suddenly opened his eyes remembering that Lily had been the same in appearance before her blood manifestation and Severus said "Albus if Hailey is an elf then everything makes since she is going to look like a supermodel or stripper when it is finished with her it is perfectly normal for elven boys and girls to be so ungodly tall and then to dramatically shrink when their 16th birthday hits, but if she is vampire she will grow taller."

Albus merely nodded and said "now Severus first I am hoping Hailey is an elf not due to the advanced sexual drive she will have, but due to the fact she has in the past indicated how ungodly uncomfortable she is being so very tall. As to why your children bear a resemblance to both James Potter in Hailey's case and Luscious Malfoy in Draco's case I know exactly why that is so as I was here when it was done to them. You see Severus, Lily felt that if the two of you simply gave your children to the Malfoy's or James with them looking the way they did at birth that the Dark Lord would know that Lily and you had children and might harm them so what Lily did was combining her witchly magic with her elven magic she was able to make the children resemble their adoptive father's it insured that they were safe, Lily was safe and as Lily gracious put it above all else you were safe."

Severus was speechless after hearing this and after several minutes of looking like a gaping fish managed to pull himself together enough to say "so they will always look like this Albus they will never look like me or their mother?"

Albus closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose from behind his glasses and said "actually Severus when the blood manifestation occurs the magic on them to look the way they do now will end as well, but Severus they are still going to act the way they have always acted that is never going to change I trust you know that."

Severus nodded and said "thank you Albus I just need to let you know one other thing we (my kids and I) will be leaving first thing in the morning I think we may need a portkey to get us to Forks." Albus sighed and said "unfortunately the ministry will not allow the use of a portkey you will have to travel by an airplane Severus, and besides neither Draco or Hailey have ever flown in one before and they may rather enjoy it."

Severus smiled and nodded and said "alright will you make the arrangements for us Albus?" Dumbledore nodded and said "of course, oh and Severus once you are settled I may be sending a big surprise to you and may drop by on my own at some time in the near future so have fun."

At that Severus left to see how his son was doing packing.


	8. Chapter 8: The Trip and Vision

Chapter 8: The Trip and Vision

The following morning Severus Snape and his children Hailey and Draco made their way to muggle London Severus had already made arrangements for Hailey's accounts which were her school acct., Black acct., and Potter acct. to insure finances but they would not be accessed for a long time as for Draco the Malfoy estate was totally his but would remain closed until he was ready to take control of it if ever.

Severus kept stealing glances at his children knowing that the first stages of the blood manifestation would begin soon with an increase in the amount of food the children would be eating on a fairly constant level.

As Severus was thinking about the blood manifestation Hailey and Draco walked up to their father and said "Professor Snape we are hungry can we please get something to eat I mean our flight does not leave until 12 noon and it is 9AM?"

Severus smiled and said "sure let's get something to eat but since we are flying first class we cannot take forever getting it so you need to eat and be ready to board the plane by 10:45 at the latest." Both kids nodded and said "ok." Hailey and Draco each got a couple of hamburgers, French fries, and sodas each and had just finished both when the call for the First class passenger for flight to Seattle, WA (USA) was called and both rushed to meet their father and board the plane so they could get there and start settling in.

Elsewhere

10 hours away a girl who was very short in stature but annoying to her brothers and husband was sitting playing chess with her husband when a vision suddenly hit her out of the blue.

_Enter Vision:_

_"…so you are the girl-who-lived from the way Voldemort talked of you I thought you would be well I thought you would be more than well more than you are."_

_Get away from her…I will die to protect her from you."_

_Exit Vision:_

Alice glared the last voice that had spoken Alice recognized as Edward but she did not know who the person was and she got the strong feeling that there was more to the vision than what she was currently seeing, and who was this girl-who-lived Alice had never heard of her before. As Alice sat there thinking she came to realize that both Jasper and apparently Edward had entered the room sat right next to her and were staring at her with concern etched on both of their faces.

Edward was the first to speak and said "what was it you saw Alice I only caught a few seconds of it but I sensed I was part of it?"

Alice smiled and said "don't worry about it I did not catch enough of it to really understand all of it I am more worried about who this girl was that the other figure was talking about."

Edward nodded and left Alice and Jasper to their game, but soon after returning to the game Alice threw down her king and said "Jasper I have to go and see Carlisle it is concerning this vision I have to know more about what it entails and I cannot wait until he comes home this evening."

Jasper merely nodded and went to speak with Edward about going hunting just the two of them since Emmett and Rosalie were off having sex again and Katherine and Esme were hunting and visiting friends in Denali.

Alice was out the door and on her way to Forks Hospital to speak with Carlisle before she even had time to think of anything else.

As soon as Alice arrived at the hospital she immediately went to see Carlisle and the two sat down to discuss this vision in greater detail. Alice said "Carlisle, I am most concerned about whom this girl-who-lived is she seems to be the most important thing in the vision and I have never in my life heard about this man called Voldemort. Who is this girl? How is she connected to us I mean do we know her?"

Carlisle smiled and said "well who she is; is Hailey Lillian Potter/Snape she is the only survivor of the Avada Kedavra killing curse that killed her adoptive father James Potter and her mother Lily Potter. She was only a year old when the attack occurred she would be 15 nearly 16 years old. Alice as to your next question a friend of mine Albus Dumbledore is her headmaster at her school and I have always been fascinated in her particular case and information and Albus was nice enough to tell me about her." Carlisle sighed and then went on to say "but I have never actually met her, but I hope to meet her soon if I am very lucky Alice but with Albus who knows."

Alice nodded and said "do you think she is coming here to Forks Carlisle and if so what kind of threat she would be to the rest of us?"

Carlisle smiled and said "if she is coming that is fine and as to the threat Alice I don't think we would have to worry about it very much we are not going to threaten her so she should feel no inclination to threaten us ok."

Alice smiled and said "ok, well I am going to head back to the house and do some thinking over everything."

Carlisle merely nodded and Alice left.

Elsewhere:

Hailey sat on a plane with her brother and father flying over the United States to their new home in the city of Forks. Hailey knew why they were moving since her father had told her everything that had happened after she fell asleep a couple of days ago, and Hailey was beyond pissed after all she thought "those ungrateful bastards how dare they deem it that I am too dangerous to remain among the living and threaten to sentence me to Azkaban just for doing the work the ministry of magic was to gutless to do it for themselves in all the years that I was too little to do it."

Hailey turned to her father seeing Draco leaning back in his seat and his arms crossed with his mouth hanging snoring loudly, and Severus was looking at a pillow and then turning to his son trying to come up with something to do to silence the boy.

Severus suddenly got this dark gleam in his eye and pointed his wand at his son and murmured "MUFFLIATO" to low for anybody to hear to silence the boy so as not to disturb anybody else.

Hailey sat aghast at her father and said "sir, what the hell was that spell and what did you do to my brother?"

Severus smiled and said "first I did not do anything to your brother and second that is a spell that allows you to shut up somebody who is snoring the side off of something. I do not know where your brother gets it from but it sure is not from me and your mom never snored."

Hailey giggled at the statement.

Severus was extremely surprised by his daughter giggling he thought only girls did that, but then thought "well she is in fact a girl so I guess it makes sense."

Hailey smiling said "sir if the ministry does come after us later I want you to know that I may hex them just because. I cannot believe they had the nerve to try and punish me for doing their jobs for them. I mean never once did I ask them to let me fight and kill Voldemort and this is the reward I get I get nearly arrested for fighting their battles for them." Severus smiled and nodded and told Hailey "sweetie I do not want you to do anything that will get you into trouble but if the ministry attempts to attack us they will have more than they bargained for."

Hailey nodded and was about to turn to the movie when the flight attendant came over and said "excuse me sir, ma'am are you hungry or thirsty I can get you something?"

Hailey jumped up and said "yes I am absolutely starved please I need something to eat." The flight attendant went and got some steak and potatoes for Hailey to eat and slowly turned to Severus and Severus said "no I am not very hungry right now I am good."

Hailey wolfed down the food in about 20 minutes, and shortly before the trio arrived at Seattle Severus leaned over and shook Draco, but got no response. Severus looked at his daughter and said "I don't suppose you know how to wake him up do you?"

Hailey nodded and said "well first remove the spell from him." Severus did as he asked and sat staring at his teenage daughter and waited. Hailey leaned over to her brother and said "HEY DRACO THERE ARE NUDE GIRLS ON THE PLANE!" Draco immediately jumped right up yelling "WHERE ARE THE NAKED GIRLS?"

Immediately upon jumping up Hailey and Severus burst out laughing at the look and action of Draco. Draco glared loathsomely at his sister and slowly sat down saying "that was not funny Hailey. Why did you say there were nude girls when there weren't any nude girls?"

The only response Draco got was a mischievous smirk from his sister as the plane began its touchdown and the intercom opened saying "Welcome to Seattle I hope you enjoyed your flight."


	9. Chapter 9: New Trip and Return of Lily

Chapter 9: New Trip and Return of Lily

As the trio stepped off the plane both Draco and Hailey noticed a poster for Disneyland. Draco asked his sister "what is Disneyland, Hailey I have never heard of it?"

Hailey smiled at her brother and said "well it is an amusement park in the States of Florida and California, but Draco it is for little kids and we are not little kids we are almost of age in our world."

Draco nodded and lapsed into thought however due to the twin bond that Hailey had with Draco she could easily guess where his thoughts were carrying him to trying to figure out a way to check this place out having never even seen an amusement park before.

Hailey however had larger concerns despite having eaten on the plane she was starved again and ran over to her father (though she was far from calling him that) and asked "Professor Snape I am starved can we get something to eat. Severus nodded and said "ok let's get something to eat, but Hailey I want to ask you something. What is the deal with your brother he has been staring at that poster for 5 minutes?" Hailey smiled and said "oh he wants to go to Disneyland he has never been to an amusement park before." Severus smiled at that and said "have you ever been to one before Hailey?" Hailey smiled and said "I have but I was forced to remain in the car while my cousin Dudley went in to have fun." Severus merely glared and said "Hailey I will be right back and then we will all go and get something to eat, and you and your brother are to eat until you are 100% full."

Hailey nodded and returned to her brother as her father disappeared into the crowd of people. Hailey leaned over to her brother and said "can you be any more discrete Draco I mean you made it clear you want to go to this park?"

Draco sighed and said "ok yes I want to go it looks to be fun, and just because you have probably been does not mean I have been."

Hailey smiled and said "are you kidding I have never been to Disneyland it is expensive for one and two it is in the USA it is not in muggle London Draco."

While the two discussed this. Their father returned and smiling said "alright we are going to get something to eat and then we have a flight to catch to Anaheim so that you two can see this park in all its glory."

Now let's go get something to eat and the trio took off for their food.

Severus was carrying one tray for Hailey and a tray for Draco as they each carried one tray a piece all of them loaded up with enough food to make a grown man sick, but the twins had special needs to attend to and neither understood their perpetual hunger. (_A/n: just to let you know Hailey and Draco eat so much because their current body mass is not sufficient for the blood manifestation so they are going to be like normal teenagers and eat fairly constantly.)_

Severus merely sat reading a book he had brought along while his children ate their way through hours of food and making return trips to every food location in the airport.

Elsewhere:

Dumbledore had finished his research of what needed to be done to bring Lily back from the ethereal plane where he knew that immortals were sent if they died unexpectedly, and had ordered that Hagrid and Minerva see to it that Lily's body was removed from its grave and she was brought directly to him.

Dumbledore had even gone so far as to explain to the ministry that if Lily were to return buried alive she would like be quite deranged when she got herself free and be more harmful than even Voldemort could be.

So now Dumbledore stood over the dead body of Lily Evans Potter/Snape and smiled despite being dead for 14 years Lily had not decomposed at all. Albus thought it must have to do with her elven nature so she would not decompose I know little of that at that moment Albus got a vision of Severus and the twins boarding a plane to Anaheim with Severus thinking "it is a good thing Lily is not around she would kill me I mean she tried to get me to take her to this amusement park for the last 3 or 4 years of her life and I always said we would go another time."

Albus immediately smiled thinking "oh this is going to be fun I cannot wait to see how Lily reacts to this when I tell her."

Albus finished the spell and as Lily jerked about he knew he had to wait until the jerking stopped and begin pouring strengthening potions and healing potions into Lily so that she would recover from the trauma she sustained at Voldemort's hand.

About an hour later Lily sat up looking at Albus with the same look of exasperation that Albus knew was famous for this girl when she was a student of his. Lily stood up and said "Albus I take it I am at Hogwarts may I ask a few questions of you since it is obvious you have returned me to life. Thank you by the way for that."

Albus nodded and said "of course, please sit down Lily I am rather fond of my office and do not want my answers to cause it to be destroyed by a very attractive female elf."

Lily nodded and sat down and said "first my children are they ok did Hailey defeat Voldemort? Where are Severus and my children now? Do they know that I am back?"

Albus smiled and said "well Lily to answer your questions in order. Yes Hailey did in fact defeat and kill Voldemort it was brilliant and I am very proud of her for doing what she did at great loss to her. You see she lost all of her friends in the war against Voldemort, but she still persevered. Now I am going to skip the second question and answer the third for you. No your family does not know you are back they were on their way to Forks, Washington (due to the ministry forbidding Hailey from returning to Hogwarts or any other magical school in the world.)"

Lily instantly jumped to her feet and the whole room and castle shook with her elven powers and she glaring at Dumbledore said "WHAT MY DAUGHTER IS BEING PUNISHED FOR DOING WHAT THOSE IMBECILES REFUSED TO DO! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO THEY FUCKIN THINK THEY ARE THEY CANNOT TREAT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE MINISTER I AM GOING TO REARRANGE HIS WINDPIPE TO WHERE HE SOUNDS LIKE A FRIGGIN' CHIPMUNK DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR DUMBLEDORE!"

Dumbledore nodded vigorously and said "yes Lily I understand quite clearly and so does the rest of the world, but will you please one stop shaking the castle I am quite an old man and my stomach is not what it used to be and will you two let me finish so that I can get the hell out of the line of fire?"

Lily nodded and slowly sank back into her chair still feeling the wrath and rage coursing through her but decided to remain calm (for the moment.)

Albus smiled and said "well Lily your husband in his great wisdom decided to take your children instead of straight home to well to Anaheim, California to see Disneyland."

Upon hearing that Lily jumped to her feet again and began screaming at the top of her lungs saying "THAT USELESS LUMP I BEGGED HIM FOR 3 ½ YEARS TO COME WITH ME TO DISNEYLAND AND ALL I EVER GOT WAS "WE WILL GO LATER LILY" AND HE DECIDES OUT OF THE BLUE TO TAKE OUR CHILDREN. WELL WHEN I GET THERE I GUARAN DAMN TEE THAT HE AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT THIS AND HE AND I ARE GOING I CANNOT BELIEVE SEVERUS. ALBUS DID YOU PUT HIM UP TO THAT BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU ARE IN DEEPER TROUBLE THAN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN IN WITH ME AM I CLEAR ALBUS?"

Albus nodded and said "no Lily I did not advice him of that, but maybe it will be ok I mean your kids have never been to an amusement park before and it might be fun for them to go to one."

Lily sitting back down said "I have no problem with them going to the park with their father I have a problem with the fact that they managed to get him to take them after a few days and I could not get him to go with me in over 3 years Albus, and I would have liked to be invited to go…" Albus cut Lily off and said "but Lily you were not alive, and they did not know. How can they invite you if they do not know you are back?" Lily waved it off and said "that is beside the point Albus it was my dream to go with my children so by God we will be going as a family soon after I get home. Just one more question Albus "where is home for us anyway?"

Albus smiling said "Forks, Lily that is where you and your family will be living."

Lily rose and immediately turned to leave and said "Albus I am far too weak to apparate or use a portkey I am going to have to fly there can you arrange it for me I am kind of short on funds right now and I will pay you back when I get to home?"

Dumbledore nodded and said "of course Lily and I will see you soon, by the way the kids do not know about the blood manifestation yet so you and Severus are going to have to talk to them about it."

Lily nodded and left.


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Home

Chapter 10: Coming Home

Over the next 3 days while in Disneyland Severus noticed that his children were eating and drinking almost constantly they would not admit it (especially Hailey) but they were slowly putting on some weight. Though not quite enough for either of them to notice a significant change but still enough to where Hailey and Draco's clothes were becoming too tight for them to move around comfortably.

On the final day of their trip as they packed up after a very long night of being at the park Hailey came over to her father and said "sir, I have been noticing that I am getting slightly chubby is that something that I need to worry about?"

Severus smiled and said "Hailey you left Hogwarts weighing around 90 pounds at 5'10 ½" inches I think that a few extra pounds is not going to cause you to be developing an eating disorder or be classified as a binge eater. You are a teenager and most if not all teenagers think with their stomach's in fact when I was your age I don't think I did more than eat all the time so having an increased appetite is not wrong when you are hungry I want you to eat and when you are not don't. I don't want you eating when you are upset or just to have something to do. Ok?"

Hailey nodded and for some reason felt a great deal better about talking to her father about this. Hailey thought "I know he wants me to call him dad or something along those lines but I am just not ready for something like that I mean he did treat me badly for the last 4 years of school and what if I call him that and then he starts trying to shatter me into a million emotional pieces again. I can't take the risk right now but maybe someday I will be ready to call him that." As Hailey finished her revere her brother burst into the room and said "hey dad (having no qualms about calling Professor Snape that) I just figured out there is another Disneyland in Florida how about we go to that one now?"

Severus rounded on his son and said "are you out of your mind what one amusement park in 4 consecutive days is not enough for you, you have to go to another one. Draco I realize that we have a lot of money but that does not mean we have to blow it all on things like multiple amusement park vacations besides you literally rode every right in Disneyland a total of 10 times each I think that is enough."

Severus smiled at his son and said "now I want you packed and ready to go in 25 minutes are flight home leaves in an hour and half and I want us there early enough so that we are left behind, and Hailey since you are already packed will you please help your brother pack his suitcase I am going to have them transported to the new house by magic?"

Hailey nodded and followed her brother into her room while her dad went down to check them all out.

20 minutes later the trio were leaving for the airport and Hailey and Draco were both excited to be free of every responsibility and be able to unwind for the summer, but Hailey was still concerned about the weight increase I mean she was sure she had packed on several pounds.

When the family finally arrived in Forks and had just put their stuff down. Severus cleared his throat and said "ok we need to talk I want you two to go into the kitchen and I will be there directly I am going to go and grab a few items from the library." Both Hailey and Draco turned and went into the kitchen and sat down and a few minutes later Severus entered carrying two books that neither could read the title on.

Severus had just sat down and said "ok where to begin" when a powerful knocking could be heard at the door. Severus sighed and said "well since I just sat down I am closer to getting up so I will get the door you two remain here."

Severus went and opened the door to see none other than his wife Lily standing in front of him.

Severus started gaping like a big mouth bass and after a few minutes Lily pushed right into the house and said "Severus Rasputin Snape how dare you take our kids to Disneyland without inviting me the wife the woman you promised for 3 ½ years to go with to Disneyland with all of you do you have any idea how much that hurt to know the kids got you to take them after just a week or two and I couldn't get you to go with me in all that time, and another thing Severus stop gaping like a damn fish."

Severus finally gained control over his speech and said "Lily how is this possible? I mean I thought you were dead. I mean I was pretty sure you were dead. I mean oh you know what I mean." Lily simply giggled for a minute and said "Dumbledore remembered the book I gave him in case something happened, and I am glad he did I would have hated digging my way out of my grave I might have busted a nail."

As the two adults talked they suddenly came to realize they had an audience both turned to see their son standing their looking like the same fish his father looked like a few minutes earlier, but it was Hailey that was the most shocking she had her wand out and pointed right at her mother (I mean can you blame her hello death eater) neither parent was surprised by Hailey's wand steadily zeroed in on her mother and the icy stare she was giving the woman who had given her life. They were more surprised that the kids had come investigating what was going on and what could take their father so long.

Lily smiled at Hailey and said "first of all Hailey congratulations on defeating Voldemort I would not be here now if you had not vanquished him once and for all. Second I am sorry I was not there for you more during your formative years and I wasn't there at all for your brother Draco and I notice he does not have a wand on me (Lily said laughingly.) Finally I want you to know that is in fact me your mother so will you please lower your wand."

Hailey did so but only a fraction of an inch and said "what was your best subject in school?"

Lily smiled and said "charms, but Hailey most death eaters would have known that."

Hailey said "who are Draco's real godparents?"

Lily smiled thinking "bravo Hailey nobody but your dad and I know that one." Lily said "oh that is easy it is Luscious Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy we just flipped them around."

Hailey turned to Professor Snape and he gave a slight nod and said "only your mother and I would know that Hailey we never told anybody not even Dumbledore."

After several minutes of Lily and Severus waiting Hailey finally lowered her wand and ran right into her mother like small child who had hurt itself and wanted her momma to make it better. Lily held her daughter tightly and then stuck out her left arm to invite her son into the embrace and Draco was there in a flash.

Lily looked up at Severus and mouthed "do they really not know anything about who they are or who they are going to be?"

Severus sighed and leaned in whispering "no Lily I was about to tell them when you got here, but I am glad you are here. Are you still mad about the Disneyland thing?"

Lily glared and said "you bet your ass I am, and we the family will be going on Christmas break to Disneyland and I don't care if I have to sling you over my damn shoulder and carry you or drag you kicking and screaming you made a promise and by God you are going to honor it."

Severus lowered his head and said "yes ma'am."

Lily then looked at her children and said "well I believe your father was going to tell you something so let's return to the kitchen and we will commence with the discussion."


	11. Chapter 11: Family Talk

Chapter 11: Family Talk

So Severus and Lily led the two kids back into the kitchen so that they could discuss what needed to be done next. After everybody was sitting down Lily said "alright I guess I will start, but you should know that some of what you are going to hear is not going to be very pleasant in fact it might be very hurtful or disturbing. Are we clear?" Both Hailey and Draco nodded.

Lily said "alright first of all I am an elf. I am not like a house-elf they are very small and subjugate themselves to wizards and witches. I am an elf kind of like what you would read in "Lord of the Rings" the difference is elves are considered one of the three main groups in Arcadia. Now Arcadia is where I am from. Where your father and you both are from though you have never been there as far as I know (Lily looked at Severus at that point.)"

Severus merely shook his head and allowed Lily to continue with what she was saying.

Lily said "now elves live forever they are immortal and other than exhausting our magical powers to such a low degree we cannot be killed (that is how I ended up dead Hailey I exhausted my magic in protecting the house, you, and James Potter) so I hope you two want to have your mother in your life for a long time because you are going to get it. Next one of you is going to be an elf the other is going to take after your father (and I will let him explain that) what that means is first you are both fairly tall that would end you would in your case Draco you would like be only 5'9" and that would be as tall as you would ever get, and in your case Hailey you would probably range between 5'4" and 5'7" it would depend."

At hearing the vast drop in his height Draco jumped to his feet and said "but I don't want to be that damn short I like being tall and muscular I worked very hard to get the body I have now and all the girls fall at my feet when they see me without a shirt on." Hailey merely rolled her eyes at her brother's comment.

Lily started laughing at the outburst of her son thinking "well he is obviously very into the girls and I doubt he is not a ladies' man." Lily said "Draco, are you considered a ladies' man? The reason I ask is because of a few other little things concerning elves."

Draco beamed at his mother and said "yep that's me when it comes to girls I am the master. I could get any girl in the entire civilized world."

Lily smiled and said "well in that case you had better listen and you to Hailey because elves in the first couple of weeks that their blood manifestation occurs (that is when you reach your maturity by our standards) elves hormone levels shoot into the stratosphere. In other words let's say it is you Draco you will lock yourself in your room and masturbate for a solid week and that is the same for you Hailey."

At hearing this Hailey looked devastated she thought "but I have never in my life touched myself to derive pleasure I only do that when I am washing myself, but that is to get clean not for sexual gratification." Hailey said "I WILL NOT BE SOME HORNY ELF!"

Lily smiled and said "Hailey that is possible but if you are as you put it a horny elf there is no getting around it. I am sorry but that is the way it is. Now on to the real stuff of elves they are magical they are more powerful than any old wizard could claim to be even Voldemort. They also have supersensitive ears (not hearing) what I mean by that my dears is that you are literally going to want to keep your ears covered because they are so sensitive that if somebody touches them well you might have a mini orgasm just off of that alone."

Hailey blanched and sputtered not knowing how to handle something like that. Draco on the other hand smiled other than being short this was sounding pretty cool as far as he was concerned.

Lily sighed and said "your food choice right now as humans before the manifestation you will eat anything and everything that you can get your hands on the reason for that is because whichever you are like your father or me. You don't have the body mass for the manifestation to take full effect so you have to eat quite a bit more than you may be use to which is why you are both gaining weight, and Hailey being you are a girl I know you would think of dieting that will not work you could diet for 10 years and you would not lose 1 ounce of weight it will sit there until the manifestation. Some of it is going to go to your body alterations (and no I do not know what that is going to look like) and some of it is going to simply drop off that is the way is. Now once you become an elf your diet is going to be large quantities of fruits, vegetables, bread and very thin meat."

Draco immediately raised his hand like he was in school wanting to say or ask something.

Lily smiled and said "yes Draco."

Draco said "when you say thin meat. What do you mean and why is that?"

Lily smiled and said "well I mean like veal or fish or things like that. The reason for that is because elves have an extremely hard time eating anything like chicken, beef, or pork we get literally very sick just seeing it so whichever one of you is not the elf and takes after your father you will not be seeing me eat that stuff I am a very firm vegetarian with an occasional meat thrown in."

Draco nodded.

Lily smiled and said "there is one other thing elves practice light magic. They are the founders of it. They are the highest level of pure good in Arcadia, and whichever one of you is an elf you will have to learn it because all elves have to know their heritage as well as what they can do and who they are responsible to."

Both Draco and Hailey nodded at this and said "ok mom."

Severus knew that it was now his turn to talk, but before he could begin both Hailey and Draco's stomachs both started growling loudly for food. Severus smiled and said "why don't the two of you fix yourself something to eat so that I can talk without having your stomach's interrupt me because what I have to say is very important."

Both Hailey and Draco fixed themselves two large sandwiches with everything that could go on a ham sandwich on it including: tomatoes, onions, mayo, cheese, lettuce, peppers, ham (enough to literally make Lily sick), Canadian bacon, and ketchup.

Both kids looked very sheepish at the amount of food they were stuffing in their faces, but both were too hungry to say much about why they were eating the way they were.

Severus smiled and said "well to start with let me explain the reason the two of you feel compelled to eat the way you do concerning my heritage and one of yours. I am a vampiric or vampire now before you asks there are 3 types of vampires:

The first is the dual-sucking ones the vampire sucks your blood you suck theirs and you become a vampire. That group is the youngest of all vampires and that is all due to a human calling forth a demon and the demon making them a vampire.

The second group is where in most cases the human is bitten by a vampire of the old ways and they are forced to flee for their lives or they have acquired the self control that would allow them to pull away from the frenzy they are under. The reason I say that is once a vampire tastes human blood they become every bit like sharks in frenzy they cannot help themselves and they will feed until the person is dead.

The last group of vampires is those that are actually born vampires the difference between the 2nd class and this one is that this one is able to use chaos or dark magic and the 2nd class would have to spend years or better yet decades to acquire the magic they would use."

Hailey said "so you are the last class of vampires?"

Severus smiled and said "yes I was born a vampire. I actually come from Arcadia in the grand scheme of the hierarchy of Arcadia there are 3 classifications: Elves, Dragons, and Vampires. Dragons are the top of the order they are the ones that were created by Gaia and Draconian at the beginning of Arcadia eventually Draconian decided to create Vampirics they are his top and favorite children and they rule the dark order. Around the same time Gaia decided to create her own chosen group that being the Elves and they use light magic and rule the light order as no else could."

Hailey asked "does that mean that Vampirics or vampires are evil?"

Severus said "no, what that means is that they are able to use dark forms of magic but that does not mean that they are naturally evil there are bad ones but most Vampirics are actually vegetarians and only feed on human when they absolutely have no other choice. They value humans as almost friends not as meals."

Hailey nodded at this since she thought "I have to know if they are good or evil it will help me to understand everything that I am hearing about myself and Draco after all I fight evil I do not want to be evil."

Severus said "now back to the diet like I said we mostly eat as a vegetarian that means that we eat animals: bears, lions, wolves' things like that." At that both Hailey and Draco nodded understanding the diet.

Severus said "we also are very tall the reason I do not appear so tall is because I am only 6'3 ½" inches and both of you are still human with a great deal of height to each of you that is going to change for sure for one of you. We are also extremely strong, but that is not the huge issue for us it is our thirst. You see when a vampiric blood manifestation occurs it has a profound effect on us we crave blood on a higher level in the beginning than anything else for example let's say Draco you are a vampire at the beginning thirst is all you think about it will take you a month as a born vampire to have enough control to be around humans for just long enough to get through a school week."

Draco interrupted at this point saying "what about the 2nd class of vampires is it the same way with them?"

Severus said "no it actually takes them sometimes years to master themselves so that they can function around humans without drawing attention to themselves."

Draco nodded and said "sweet I hope to be vampire then."

Severus sighed and shook his head at the idiot boy.

Hailey said "so one of us is going to have the amplified sex drive the other is going to have a thirst that is going to be amplified as well correct?"

Severus and Lily both nodded at their daughter and said "yes." Hailey said "so what about when a vampire is in a room like the great hall can they eat and drink like a normal student would be able to so as not to draw attention to themselves?"

Severus smiled and said "that is an excellent question and yes to answer it we can eat normal food and drink but it is not the same as hunting. I will tell you this much that whichever one of you is the vampiric I will be taking you hunting so you will not be around to humiliate your sibling with their constant masturbation."

Draco laughed and Hailey looked slightly ashamed of the prospect of being the elf knowing she would likely not be able to live with herself at that point.

Hailey turned to Lily and said "mom is Aunt Petunia an elf as well?"

Lily's smile slipped from her face and said "no she gave up her elven nature believing it to be unnatural for anybody to have the nerve to be a dirty elf as she put it. However Hailey it is very difficult to do and once it is done your magic would be severely hampered and if you have in the past ever drawn on it the magical backlash that you would receive would surely kill you, and since your Aunt Petunia was an elf but not a witch she did not go to Hogwarts and so she never learned that part of magic and never faced a situation where she would have to draw on her elven abilities you and your brother probably have drawn on your ancestral magic at some point in your education."

Hailey nodded and thought "well if I hadn't drawn on it before the war with Voldemort I sure as hell did it while fighting him at Hogwarts."

Hailey nodded and said "would it be ok if we went shopping I need some clothes that will fit me for a while I am about to burst sitting here in these clothes."

Lily and Severus both nodded and Lily said "yes I will take you shopping in Port Angeles, Draco do you want to come or do you want to wait until we know if you are an elf or a vampire?"

Draco smiled and said "I will wait for the moment. I am going to stay and do some thinking."


	12. Chapter 12: Hailey and Alice Meet

Chapter 12: Hailey and Alice Meet

While the Snape family was in the middle of talking about the kids heritage and going through everything that concerned them. Alice was in the middle of her room with Jasper deep in vision showing Hailey and Alice being the best of friends pretty much from the beginning of their life together.

Alice sat there when she received another vision:

Enter Vision:

_Hi my name is Alice what's your name._

_Hailey responded saying "my name is Hailey. I just moved here from England my mom said she would take me shopping to get me a few clothes since I am kind of running out of clothes that will fit me for right now."_

_Alice smiled and said "do you want me to help you with your shopping. I am a shopping freak my family thinks that if I could I would literally spend every minute of every day in a mall."_

_Hailey smiled and nodded._

Exit Vision:

Alice smiled and said "Jasper, I need the car I am going to go shopping today and I will not be home until much later this evening. I am going to make a friend out of somebody new and I am going to need to figure her out before she meets the rest of our family."

Jasper nodded and handed his wife the car keys and said "be careful Alice this new person you have been obsessing over is going to be very different for us all especially her, and when you are ready to introduce her to Edward let me know I want to see that. Are you going to tell her what we are?"

Alice smiled and said "not right away but I will before she meets the rest of the family, and I want Rosalie to be on her best behavior from what I know of this girl she has not had a good life recently and I do not want to lose a potential best friend."

Jasper merely nodded.

Alice jumped up and raced out saying as she reached the door "bye, I am going shopping I will not be home until late this evening."

And Alice was gone.

Alice began shopping for everything that she knew that she needed to get her through for the next day or so (needless to say that was going to be a lot of stuff) for only one day. As Alice was picking out some new jeans she saw the girl from her vision and the girl's mom. Alice's immediate thought of the two was "wow her mom is very pretty. I mean I know Rosalie is pretty (mostly because she makes it very clear that she is pretty) but the mom is prettier than Rosalie and her daughter is got potential to be very attractive, but also looked to be extremely sad even with being with her mother her smile did not reach her eyes if anything it just was barely present."

Alice exited the store and made way for another store where she noticed the girl had gone in alone to look at some new shoes and other essentials.

Alice being her usual perky self walked up to the girl and said "hi my name is Alice. Are you new in town?"

Hailey smiled and said "my name is Hailey and yes I am new in town I asked my mom if I could go shopping. I needed to get a few little things to get me through for a couple of weeks." It was at that moment that Hailey really looked at Alice she immediately thought "wow she's the first person to come up to me since the war with Voldemort that is close to my age other than my brother but it is not the same I really miss having a girl friend that I can just talk to about stuff."

Hailey said "do you live around here?"

Alice smiled and said "yes I live with my brothers and sister and my parents we were all adopted so we don't really have any blood between us except Edward and Emmett and I are siblings and Rosalie and Jasper are siblings they are twins and Carlisle and Esme are parents are just the greatest in the world for us."

Hailey smiled and nodded thinking "wow her family is very large and I wish I had a big family to help me through everything."

Alice smiled and said "I cannot believe I just gave you all that info you must think I am the biggest freak ever."

Hailey laughing shook her head no and said "no it is fine I like talking to you, you are the first person my age I have talked to for about a month other than my twin brother Draco."

Alice smiled and said "would you like me to help you shop? Like I said I just love shopping I think my family thinks that if I could I would spend every minute of every day in a mall shopping and I am 17 so I am not worried about being out to late."

Hailey smiled and said "yes please I could use some help but I am not comfortable spending too much money and I am going through a few changes in the next couple of weeks and so my clothes may not last for long."

Alice nodded and said "let's get shopping."

Lily watched as her daughter and her daughter's new friend started shopping. Lily smiled thinking "well I guess my daughter has just met one of the Cullens and with any luck she may finally start to be happy again after all Albus told me about the Cullens being a good fit for our Hailey."

Lily followed behind her daughter making sure she got everything that she needed and had the chance to glean a bit of info about Alice and her family.

Lily learned that they were vegetarian vampires judging by the topaz eyes that Alice had and that they were trying to abstain from feeding on humans no matter how much pain it may cause them. Lily smiled at that thinking and said "so Alice does your family live in the area? I mean I think Hailey might like seeing a girl her age again."

Alice smiled and said "yes I live outside the little town of Forks it is about an hour and half away. Do you know the area?"

Lily smiled and said "yes we bought a house outside of the same town so you and Hailey will definitely be seeing each other and maybe you can come over to the house as soon as we get settled."

Alice just beamed and nodded and the trio finished their shopping for the very tall girl.

However Alice knew that the girl walking next to her, her new best friend was going to change significantly in the next couple of weeks and that when she was done it would not be something that Alice would be able to help her with too much, but knowing that Hailey would be great after everything. Alice just really had to believe that.

After about 6 hours of shopping Alice and the Lily said "well we really should get home I mean we have had a lot of shopping done." Alice smiled and said "maybe we all can do this again?"

Hailey smiled at Alice's offering of shopping with her again and said "yes Alice I would love to shop with you again if you ever want me to come with you again seeing as I kind of kept you from shopping."

Alice smiled and said "no its ok my family knows I will be back here and next time I will do a lot of shopping then, but I hope to be here with you Hailey so that we could continue our excursion into the mall."

Hailey nodded as she slowly got into her moms car and the trio made their ways home to their families.


	13. Chapter 13: Family Talk 2

Chapter 13: Family Talk 2

When Hailey and Lily arrived home Lily said "Hailey I am going to go ahead and head on to bed you must be starving after shopping and meeting a new friend in Alice why don't you get you something to eat and then get to bed early you need to sit down and really think about what your father and I talked to you about."

Hailey nodded and went into the kitchen as Lily headed up to bed.

When Lily entered she found her husband Severus sitting up in bed reading a book. Lily smiled and as she got ready for bed Severus said "so how did it go? Did you get everything that she needs for the moment?"

Lily smiled and said "yes considering we do not really know which one she is either an elf or vampire we got what we could."

Severus turned fully to his wife as she sat down on the bed and said "Lily listen about Hailey she is eating more than her brother and I am also concerned that she is not as experienced with boys the way most girls her age are experienced. Can you tell me what you see when you look at our daughter?"

Lily smiled and said "well she is tall obviously, but that is normal for both elves and vampires for their children to be very tall as they grow up. She has long (middle of the back) dark black hair, the scar where Voldemort hit her with the Avada Kedavra, green eyes that need glasses and a few freckles." Lily said "furthermore she has thin lips and as for her body well she has an average girl's body she is not top heavy she is very plain and is happy to be that I think."

Severus said "but Lily she is not endowed in the areas most elves are endowed in I mean she is plain or average at best she does not have what most would call a super-slut body and if she is an elf shouldn't she be leaning to having been highly promiscuous as she got older."

Lily smiled and said "maybe Severus, but I was not there to say anything of the sort."

Severus said "well I was and I will tell you other than Ron Weasley being her escort for the Yule Ball last year she has never dated anybody. I do not think she is comfortable dating either."

Lily smiled again and said "Severus she was also in charge at an early age for saving the world from Voldemort maybe she did not want to date because she felt that if she did she might die, Voldemort might find out about the other person and kill them or she may simply be a late bloomer there is nothing wrong with not dating when you are 11 Severus."

Severus nodded and said "what about her being hungry so much of the time?"

Lily glared at this and said "well if my sister Petunia had actually taken good care of our daughter and let her eat more than a spoonful of each food she might not have to eat so much Severus, but that did not happen. My sister basically starved her own niece to the point that now Hailey has to eat on a large scale so that the blood manifestation has something to work with, and I will say this for our daughter she is not aware of it but she has gained about 25 pounds. I know it may not look it but what I did was I altered her clothes when we went shopping so that she would still think she was not huge but she is in fact doing very well in the weight category, but she was starved for most of her life Severus so just a few more weeks and we will know what is going to happen. Alright?"

Severus had never heard Lily talk this way and said "alright Lily you are right. I am just concerned about her that's all, but what about Draco I mean he doesn't have a problem with any of this. Do you think that is completely normal for somebody who might lose a few inches and be highly sexual for a long time?"

Lily laughed loudly and said "well as to Draco I think he will be angry if he is an elf he might like the sex drive but not the shortness that goes with it, and I think he is acting the way he is because he wants to make his sister feel better about her likely being an elf." Lily went on to say "now Severus we have a lot to do tomorrow we need to get some sleep so that when the kids get up we can give them each a book concerning the Vampirics and the elves so they know more of what they are getting."

Severus nodded and turned out the light and he and Lily went to sleep.

Downstairs

Hailey was sitting eating some dinner and thinking of all that she had heard today about her family. She thought "well I do not want to be a sexual deviant as an elf but I am not sure I want to get so tall that people treat me like a large freak either if I were to be a vampire."

As Hailey finished eating her brother entered the kitchen looking for something to eat as well.

Hailey cleared her throat and said "Draco, do you really not care if you are an elf or a vampire at all? I mean that is the impression you gave me when mom and, and well Professor Snape told us about what the two of us are going to be like in a couple of weeks?"

Draco sat down opposite his sister and said "first could you please stop calling dad that I mean he is a professor but he is also our father we need to try and be understanding of what happened. Second I am oddly cool with us being an elf or a vampire, but I do not want to be shorter than you."

Hailey sat for a minute and said quite evilly "why would being shorter than me matter?"

Draco said "I am the oldest by 5 minutes I am not going to be treated like your little brother you are the little sibling I am the big sibling. I refuse to alter that one bit I call the shots you follow them."

Hailey glared at her brother and said "oh yeah JUST WHO THE FUCKIN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I AM ME GOD DAMN IT I DO WHAT I WANT TO DO AND I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU DRACO! YOU MAY BE MY DAMN BROTHER BUT YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME I ONLY TAKE ORDERS WHEN IT IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION I DO NOT BOW DOWN TO ANYBODY AND THAT ESPECIALLY MEANS YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU JERK? GOD I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU TREAT ME INFERIOR YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF DRAGON DROPPINGS!" Finally Hailey calmed down enough to breathe and Draco knew her rage had abated enough that he was not in danger of being blasted through the wall.

Draco smiled and said "ease up sis. I am only joking with you I would never actually try and tell you what to do for one very special reason."

Hailey said "yeah you are smart enough to know if you ever tried I would blast you into next week."

Draco smiled and said "exactly. I may not be a genius but I am not so stupid to think you are going to take somebody telling you what to do and I assure you mom and dad are not going to try it on you either so you need to relax and have some fun Hailey. I mean when we were in school you never dated anybody. Can I ask why that was?"

Hailey sighed and said "I am not very good at it. So I thought that since I suck at dating on such a large scale I might as well swear off of it. I am not you Draco you can date I on the other hand just got finished fighting Voldemort and losing all of my friends I am not interested in going through that kind of hurt and pain again."

Hailey smiled weakly, but Draco could tell that his sister was in more pain that she was letting on, but out of kindness he decided not to antagonize her after all many a time he did antagonize her and he ended up waking up 3 days later in the hospital wing from the result of her being angry at him.

Draco said "it just seems that you would be happier if you could relax more often. I mean Voldemort is gone you saw to it you destroyed every tie he has to the living world you and Dumbledore destroyed his connections."

Hailey nodded and said "they are called horcrux or horcruxes for multiple."

Draco said "right I know but you are my sister I do not want to see you miserable and unable to live in this new world you have helped to create, and why should you have to be miserable you paid as high a price against evil as anybody. Now we are going to go through some changes and I will always be your big brother so when you are slutty elf everything will be just fine."

Hailey glared at her brother at the comment of the slutty elf and said "hey how do you know I am going to be the elf for all you know it could be you that is the slutty elf."

Draco smiled and said "well for one thing I would be fine with being slutty. I am not the one who has a problem letting their hair down that is all you so if I end up slutty that is just going to be great I mean I will thousands of girls around me and I will be the best looking guy in the world." Draco said laughing at his sister's statement.

Hailey merely glared thinking "I just cannot win. If he ends up the elf other than the height he is going to love it and if he the vampire he loves the idea of being tall and powerful in appearance so he is going to love it. I cannot win against him when he is like this."

Hailey nodded and said "well I am going to go to bed I am exhausted and you should get some sleep Draco you knows what they are going to do to us tomorrow."

Draco nodded and followed his sister upstairs and both went to their rooms for the night.


	14. Chapter 14: Hailey reads

Chapter 14: Hailey reads

Over the next few weeks both Draco and Hailey were immersed in the books their parents felt they should be reading so that the duo understood what was going on and what would be happening to the two of them as their time dwindled down to the blood manifestation.

Lily was sitting in the kitchen thinking "thank the gods that school here doesn't start until September 15th so that the kids have a while to get accustomed to their new lifestyle."

Hailey entered the kitchen looking for more food to eat and for the first time in anybody's recorded history her nose was in the book her mother had given her on Elves and she hardly took notice of anything else and had yet to even pick up the book on Vampires yet. She was totally fascinated with the idea of the elves being the way they were portrayed in the book.

Hailey smiled at her mother and said "mom the person who wrote this book did he actually know anything about elves are was he making it all up as he went along?"

Lily smiled and sat the food in front of her daughter and said "Hailey, he was an elf so of course he knew all about them, and he went to over 30 female elves so that he could write a book with full of information. By the way have you even checked the Vampiric book yet? I mean you have the same chance of being a vampire as you do an elf."

Hailey nodded and said "no, not yet but I just find all of this elf stuff fascinating."

Lily sighed and said "Hailey Lillian Snape you get your ass upstairs after you finish eating and you read that Vampiric book and you do not come down until it is finished do I make myself clear?"

Hailey jumped at what her mother said and said to her "ok, ok yeesh. I planned to read the book for the rest of the day alright. What is the big rush anyway?"

Lily sighed and said "you are going to go through the manifestation at midnight tonight and you need to be ready for it."

Hailey nodded having finished both her food and reading the elven book and raced upstairs to spend the rest of the day and tonight reading up on her book on Vampirics.

Lily went up late that evening after delivering some food to her daughter who had been reading since breakfast about the Vampirics, but with slightly less gusto than she had shown in the Elven book. Lily thought "man I truly hope she is an elf because as of right now she is showing no real enthusiasm for the Vampiric society and if she can't show the enthusiasm then she will surely cross to many lines and end up causing mischief."

Hailey looked up to her mother and said "so, am I still in trouble for not reading this book I am almost finished with it?"

Lily smiled and said "you were never in trouble Hailey, but you need to be prepared for what your life is going to be like after tonight."

Hailey smiled and started to read some more thinking on everything she had absorbed in her research not just through books from her parents but also on things she learned in her Defense Against the Dark Arts and also through light research on the internet about both elves and vampires (although that had mostly been a complete waste of time.)

Lily smiling sat down on the bed next to her daughter and said "just out of curiosity Hailey can you tell me which of the two of them you would prefer to be just so that when it happens and you kind of get what you want it will not be big shock to you or if you don't get what you want?"

Hailey smiled and said "I guess if I have to pick between the two of them the elves and the vampires. I guess I would want to be an elf. I mean they are not super tall like I unfortunately am (seeing as I am a complete and total freak even by being a witch standards), but the only thing I am not looking forward to of that is the enhanced sex drive. I do not want to be the pinnacle of sluts."

Lily nodded and said "if you are an elf Hailey the whole sluttiness only last a while until you have found and mated with your mate. Once that happens your desire for sex will abate some, but you will never be totally free of the high sex drive Hailey so you will have to accept that if you are an elf."

Hailey slowly nodded and returned to her reading as her mother left the room thinking of all she had heard concerning her daughter Hailey and thinking "I have a feeling I am going to have huge problems with Hailey especially since the sex drive will be the hugest problem for her. She is too repressed and has no idea how to be sexy (and to think that is a mother thinking that concerning her little girl.)" Lily went off to bed thinking of what all would happen tonight when the stroke of midnight came.

Later that Night

At 12 AM to be precise Hailey was fast asleep as were her parents and brother and she started having trouble breathing and was sweating profusely no matter what Hailey did she just could not get comfortable and continue with her sleep.

Hailey in a dreamlike state began removing all of her clothes in a desperate attempt to try and cool down and as she did so with the late hour and being unaware of what the hell was happening she had no idea that her manifestation was underway.

in Hailey's room she too was finding things harder for her to handle it was like she had started to go into heat like what a cat or dog might go into and from what she knew of her research this was a humiliating prospect because if she was an elf then she would be spending the next 7 days uncontrollably masturbating the whole time with no other thought in her head but self gratification.

All night Hailey's body began going through the manifestation. She had no idea what she looked like but sometime between 12 am and 7am in the morning Hailey began to vigorously masturbate she had no concept of time in her current state and began to actually cry at the shame she was feeling in herself. Hailey thought "I mean only sluts do this and I have never in my life even considered pleasuring myself like some common tramp, but it does feel very good. Maybe I should do this more often."

Hailey's physical look began altering as her high levels of euphoria took over her mind as well.

Hailey felt her hair shrink up as it seemed to stop below her shoulder blades. She had no idea if it was the same jet black or if it might resemble her mother's beautiful flaming red hair as the manifestation kept her firmly grounded to her bed. Other changes Hailey began to sense when she rolled over on her side to stop herself from masturbating yet again was the minute her ear hit the pillow she had a mind shattering orgasm that left her panting in a ball of sexual deviancy.

Over the next 7 days Hailey was unable to do anything more than masturbate and began thinking "I guess I am truly a slut know. I mean I was always so average and plain I never gave it much thought that I was capable of such depravity and now here I am having I don't know how many orgasms but I wish it would stop. I have always been a pretty good girl and I always felt that this was one taboo I did not ever want to cross…" at that moment Hailey started screaming at the top of her lungs "I'M A GOOD LITTLE ELF! I'M A GOOD LITTLE ELF!" for several hours that is all Hailey could get out as she screamed her orgasms one right after another and finally she slumped into a blissful sleep that allowed the new little elf to sleep for all the work she had done had rendered her completely exhausted and would allow for the final changes to her body to complete.


	15. Chapter 15: Draco's Manifestation

Chapter 15: Draco's Manifestation

7 days earlier. In another room down the hall Draco was having similar problems. Draco thought "God I cannot seem to swallow my throat is like liquid fire or liquid acid and my whole body feels heavy and I am not able to think. What the hell is going on with me? I need to find out and focus on what can be done. Maybe I am sick and just have very sore throat or something." As Draco thought these thoughts though he knew that the manifestation must be under way and thought "well if it is underway then I must be the vampire, and laughingly in his sleep my sister is going to be one slutty little elf."

Draco then thought "wait a minute she is my sister and has never been comfortable sexually speaking so it is not just going to be hard it is going to excruciatingly humiliating for her to be even around the rest of us."

Draco noticed other changes as his body grew in height (as his feet went over the edge of his bed) Draco noticed that for some reason not only was he thirstier than he had ever been in his whole life but he felt stronger and more powerful than ever before it felt like he could not only fight somebody like Superman (DC OWNS) but also beat the man to a pulp.

Draco stood over 6 foot 4 inches he was over 225 pounds and felt his body was extremely powerful and in good shape.

Draco awoke and sat up in his bed feeling better than he had ever felt before.

Draco examined his body in greater detail other than the height and weight he also noticed that he had taken on more of a build of an American football player or swimmer he was built close to them or even a professional wrestler with muscles and power showing through every inch of his body. Draco greatly resembled his favorite wrestler Triple H (I do not own the character but it is the best way to describe his physical appearance-muscle wise.)

Draco also noticed that his hair was longer and seemed to be dark brown and coming to just below his ears his eyes were dark black and he had a strong powerful square jaw that indicated a great amount of inner strength.

As Draco thought about moving around the room to straighten everything up he suddenly found himself up and doing just that as if one minute it entered his head and the next minute he was doing it.

As Draco finished up he heard his father clear his throat behind him and said "yes dad? What can I do for you?"

Severus smiled and said "Draco, I want to know if you are feeling any vampiric thirst that we should take care of?"

Draco looked at his father and said "I am feeling a little bit thirst, does that mean that I should feed on something soon, and am I going to want to feed on my sister Hailey?"

Severus laughed and said "yes you do need to feed but as to feeding on your sister no that is never going to be something you want to do because Elf blood is super rich it is kind of like having a chocolate cake with chocolate chunks in it and chocolate fudge topping it will overload the vampire in you."

Severus smiling said "but you will need to go hunting and that is something that you cannot stop yourself from needing."

Draco nodded and said "when should I go hunting and how often?"

Severus said "you need to go hunting now with me and as to how often well we will see once we know a little bit more of how well you do it might be that you do not need to hunt but once a month but it is equally true that you might have to go at it once or twice a week."

Draco nodded and said "alright let's go, but should we check on Hailey I mean she is going to be going through living hell for her?"

Severus sighed and said "unfortunately no I do not know how to handle the stuff your sister is going to go through so we will have to ride it out as best we can, and your mother is here to help her through it all we can do is back off and be supportive Draco, and above all else you must not make fun of your sister you know that sexually speaking due to her height when she was at Hogwarts she never had any boyfriends so she is very inexperienced about sex."

Draco merely nodded and grabbed a jacket and he and his father headed out to start their hunting expedition.

6 days earlier. Draco and Severus had found a fine hunting ground area that was very well equipped to hunt through.

Severus sat down and indicated Draco to do the same thing and said "now to hunt there are a few things you need to know is that if you are hunting herbivores like deer Draco they are healthier to feed upon but they do not taste quite as good in fact it will be like eating Brussels sprouts while feeding from carnivores like lions (mountain lions or cougar or puma) is like eating from a human since they are more closely connected to humans."

Draco nodded and said "so how do I hunt?"

Severus said "oh I think you will be surprised about what you are going to find you can do without even thinking about you realizing you can do it."

Draco looked perplexed.

Severus smiled and said "it is second nature Draco you will do it without even thinking about it."

Draco nodded at hearing this and said "so what am I going to be hunting?"

Severus smiled and said "oh we are going to hunt a few different things, but I think we should start you off on something that is not going to try and kill you?"

Draco blanched and said "can some of the animals kill me? I mean can the carnivores or predators attack me and kill me?"

Severus smiled and said "Draco, you are a vampire you are going to find that you are going to be stronger and you are going to be impervious to animal attacks and you are going to find that their attacks will not damage you at all so no you are in no danger of being killed by them."

Draco smiled and said "so I can start by hunting great big predators?"

Severus smiled and said "you can if I were to let you. No I am going to start you out on deer, rabbits and squirrels."

Draco blanched and said "squirrels but they are not a dangerous animal and they are so friggin' small."

Severus sighed and said "well if you insist I might allow you to hunt something like chipmunk."

Draco nodded and knew his dad was joking. Draco smiled at his father and said "let's go hunting dad I am anxious to see what the old man can do if you have any skill at all."

Severus rose and smiled at his son and said "alright little boy you are on and you are going to be hunting deer. I want you to know what herbivores are like and then I might allow you to hunt some carnivores later on possibly in the next day or so."

Draco nodded and said "so we are not going right back home, and can I ask why we are not?"

Severus smiled and said "we are not going back because one I want to get you ready for when you go to school in a month and two your sister is going through a rough time I do not want you making it harder for her."

Draco nodded and he and his father streaked off into the forest looking for their first big hunt of Draco's life.


	16. Chapter 16: Hailey's Manifestation

Chapter 16: Hailey's continue manifestation

Meanwhile, while Draco and Severus were hunting Hailey was immersed in her first ever self-pleasure that she had ever taken part in.

Hailey was crying through all the orgasms and thinking "I am not suppose to be like this I always told Hermione and Ginny that I would never be caught dead trying to pleasure myself this and here I am in the 2nd day of my masturbation and I cannot stop. Oh please let me stop I am a good girl and good girls don't do this to themselves."

Hailey finally had another orgasm and finally passed out thinking "please let this end soon. I know I am a dirty little elf girl."

As the thoughts left her head Hailey after two days of self-pleasure finally passed out so that her elven changes could really get going on her body.

During the sleep Hailey constantly shifted around trying to be comfortable even though from what she had read about elves their first few years they were kind of like felines going into heat the only real difference for elves is they stayed in heat until they had sexual relations with somebody.

As Hailey slept she remembered or dreamed about something Hermione and Ginny talked to her about before the final battle of the war.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione said "Hailey, it is not wrong for girls to seek pleasure. My parents said masturbation is perfectly normal and almost everybody does it boys and girls."_

_Hailey sighed and said "but Hermione I was brought up by my aunt Petunia and she told me that only sluts play with themselves or receive pleasure by manipulating their body to get a pleasurable response. I can't and I won't be some slutty girl who can't keep my hands off myself it would make me look and feel trashy."_

_At that Ginny spoke up saying "honestly Hailey you make it sound like all anybody does it sit around trying to pleasure themselves. In truth masturbation is __safe__ and it does not lead to pregnancy which let's be honest we are only 14 and 15 years old we do not want to get pregnant and have to give up our education."_

_Hailey nodded and said "I see your point Ginny and Hermione but I just can't if anybody found out that I was giving pleasure to myself they would laugh at me and I am so tall that I get laughed at anyway."_

_Hermione smiled and said "Hailey, it is not got anything to do with your height. Alright sure you are taller than every other girl here at Hogwarts even the 7th years and in fact you are taller than most of the boys but on the upside you are one of the first people to know when it is going to rain and that is always a good thing. Hailey, self-pleasure or masturbation is a good thing it relives the sexual tension that we all feel and it helps us to start to discover what we like and don't like so that when we are older and are ready for a mature relationship we can tell our partner that we do like this or don't like this so that they know."_

_Hailey looked skeptically at the other two girls._

_Ginny smiling said "yeah and it is a lot of fun Hailey you should try it."_

_At that all the girls laughed._

_End Flashback:_

But Hailey had already known even as Hermione mentioned a partner that she would never ever seek self pleasure and yet as she dreamed she knew that now she could not say that because she had spent the last 2 days doing nothing but seeking self pleasure.

As Hailey continued to sleep she had no idea what changes were befalling her body as she was too immersed in pleasure and sleep she had no idea that her once very tall and average build was slowly slipping in height. Hailey slept through the full of the 3rd day without so much as one instance of self-gratification while she slept her mother Lily entered leaving some food for Hailey as Lily thought about what the 4th day would be like for her little elf girl.

Lily took a more detailed glance at her daughter noticing that Hailey had already shrunk from her tall lanky 5'10 ½" inches to now resting comfortably at a very nice and girly 5'4", but Lily also knew that more physical changes would occur on the 5th and 6th day as those were days where Hailey would likely sleep most of the day and not awaken until late on the 7th day.

Lily smiling also noticed the strong smell of sexual arousal in the room and thought "I wonder what she has against masturbation? I mean she is ok with boys, but whenever you get her to the point where she may receive pleasure from herself she almost seems to think that the touching of herself for a pleasurable response is not just wrong it is a moral sin to even consider doing it. I wish she would learn that sometimes that is necessary she may go for years without having a mate and if that is indeed the case then self-pleasure is the only course of action for her, but I don't think that will happen."

Lily smiling exited the room wondering how her son Draco and husband Severus were getting on with the hunting, and blissfully hoping they would not describe the gory detail to her.

Lily had learned long ago that when hearing all that stuff she would instantly want to go and get sick at the thought of eating from animals.


	17. Chapter 17: Draco's First Hunt

Chapter 17: Draco's First Hunt

Meanwhile as Draco and his dad Severus were hunting they came upon a strange thing or at least it was strange for Draco.

Severus smiled at what they were seeing a group of 3 boys who apparently were vegetarian vampires out hunting fortunately for Draco and Severus the boys had not yet seen or apparently sensed the man and his son.

Suddenly the big one looked up and saw the boy and the man and smiled at the two of them while whispering to the two shorter ones about being seen by two humans.

Severus smiled hearing the conversation of the trio below them.

The big one said "hey guys we have been found out by a couple of humans. Do you think we should kill them so that we do not expose what we are to the rest of the surrounding area and Forks?"

The medium sized one said "no, that would be a bad idea besides the feeling I get from them is that they do not mean any threat to us and who knows they may be similar to us otherwise they would be at a camp or something instead of out in the middle of the wilderness just happening upon three vampires."

The shortest one sighed and said "I agree with Jasper if we kill them Carlisle will know about it because one either Jasper will tell Alice or Alice will have seen us make that decision and also they saw you Emmett take down a grizzly bear and they did not run screaming away from us instead they stood proudly watching what you did."

Emmett snorted and nodded.

At that point both Severus and Draco walked calmly up to the trio of boys who had been hunting in the wilderness.

Severus smiled and said "good morning or do you prefer good evening. My name is Severus Snape and this is my son Draco we are similar to you three in the fact that we are vampires. This is my son's first hunting trip and I thought I would take him someplace that would allow him to hunt without causing any undo harm to anybody or interfere in somebody else's hunting grounds."

The shortest one smiling said "right you are the new family in Forks. These are my brother's Jasper, Emmett and my name is Edward we are the Cullen boys."

Severus smiled and said "nice to meet you boys. Do you by chance have a sister named Alice; my wife mentioned meeting an Alice Cullen in a mall in Port Angeles?"

Jasper smiling said "yes, that is Edward and Emmett's sister and my girlfriend slash wife but for the sake of Forks we are simply boyfriend and girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

Draco spoke at that point saying "it is only that my sister really enjoyed speaking with her. Ever since we came to Forks the only kid her age she can talk to is me and I am her twin brother and I do not understand girls, and my sister enjoyed I think having somebody like Alice to talk to."

Draco smiling said "so Jasper you have a girlfriend, but what about your brother's Emmett and Edward?"

Emmett smiling and laughing said "oh yeah I have the hottest little girlfriend there is her name is Rosalie. She can be kind of tough at times but she is really very sweet once you get to know her a bit."

Edward smiled and shook his head saying "I don't have a girlfriend but my brothers and I do have another sister she is currently away in Alaska but will be back right before school starts up her name is Katherine, and regrettably she does not have a mate either."

Severus nodded and said "so who all turned you kids into vampires? The reason I ask is you do not seem to have mastered any magic which means you are not born vampires but created vampires."

Edward said "well our dad Carlisle did it myself, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle's wife Esme were all dying and he did it to save our lives as to Alice and Jasper well Jasper was turned during the Civil War and Alice has no memory of her human life and cannot remember the change at all, but who knows maybe someday she will remember something of it or get a clue as to who was before this was done to her."

Severus nodded and Draco smiled having the first opportunity to meet a few boys his own age that he could possibly confide in.

Draco asked Edward "how do you hunt this is my first time and I want to make sure I do it right?"

Edward smiled and said "it is all reflex you will be able to do it simply by giving yourself over to the instincts you have as a vampire. Once you commit to it; it will be second nature Draco and you will find that you are good at it."

Emmett smiled and said "go on we will help you if you need the help."

Draco smiling closed his eyes to relax his mind and slip into the predator. After a few minutes he had relaxed enough and Severus leaning over to his son said "now I want you to reach out with your mind and try to locate your prey something simple maybe a bunny rabbit."

Draco snapped his eyes open and glared at his dad and said "I am not hunting some damn bunny rabbit I will concede that I do need to hunt an herbivore first but I am going for something like a deer or moose not something that is too little to bother with."

Severus smiled and said "alright Draco go ahead and close your eyes again and focus on the prey and when you have it I want you to follow your instincts to it."

Draco nodded and said "alright."

Draco closed and eyes again and focused on his relaxation and trying to locate prey that would be appealing he sensed various small animals like squirrels and chipmunks and kept right on scanning out to find something more substantial. Suddenly Draco sensed a much bigger animal about 5 miles away from his current location it was not the most appealing animal scent he could encounter but it was definitely better than returning home and wanting to feed on his sister or mom.

Draco crouched down and streaked off into the forest toward his prey only focusing on it.

After Draco left Severus turned to the three boys and said "do you have any idea what he is hunting?"

Edward spoke up saying "a mountain moose."

Severus smiled and the boys and himself followed Draco into the wilderness to see how he did on his first hunt.

A few minutes later the group of four arrived at the location seeing Draco approaching the mountain moose as if he were a mountain lion crouching way down low so as not to give his position away.

After moving into position to where he was almost within leaping distance Draco leapt forward and pounced on the moose with the force of a big rig truck and brought the animal crashing to the ground. Before the moose could rise to its feet Draco was upon it and sunk his teeth deep into the moose's throat and drew the warm bland liquid of blood deep into himself.

After a few minutes Draco stood upright and smiled slightly in disgust as the moose had done very little to quench his slight thirst.

Suddenly Draco sensed movement behind him and spun around seeing his father and the Cullen boys approaching him.

Jasper smiling said "that was very good Draco, and you did not even get any blood or damage to your clothes that is very impressive considering most newborn vamps usually end up tearing up their clothes and getting soaked in blood."

Draco smiled appreciating the compliment and the praise and said "now dad can I please hunt something that actually is pleasant I mean that moose was like drinking water and I did it but I want something more substantial."

Severus smiled and said "alright Draco do you want something real hard like a bear or do you want something intermediate like a mountain lion or wolf?"

Draco smiled and said "I want the damn bear that is the ticket."

Severus smiled and said "alright then I want you to close your eyes and start sensing outward for your prey and remember a predator is likely going to fight back against you so you will need to be very careful even though their fangs and claws will not find any purchase against your indestructible body."

Emmett smiled and said "be careful Draco. I only hunt bears and that is dangerous eating."

Draco nodded and said "alright I am ready to try the big game."

Draco then closed his eyes and focused on scanning out to see if he could find any bears in the area. It took several minutes but finally Draco found a bear about 15 miles due south of their current location that would do very nicely.

Draco opened his eyes and disappeared into the underbrush this time determined to find him something more than a simple plant eater after a few minutes.

After a while Draco came to the location where he could see and smell the bear's pungent odor and the strong desire of blood pulsing through the veins of the bears throat and muscle.

Draco slowly inched his way closer and closer to the bear always staying close to the ground never once taking his eyes off his rather large prey. As Draco approached the bear he saw clearly that the bear was a grizzly bear quite large and powerful but seeming unaware of the impending danger that it was in.

Draco finally reached the position that he was ready for when the bear turned and gave a growl as if indicating that he knew something or someone was waiting to die at the bears mighty paws and maw.

As the bear turned to face the pool of water had drank from while Draco approached and as Draco waited for the bear to lower its head.

Draco made a mighty jump forward and landed on the bears mighty back and sunk his fangs deep in the bear's throat drawing the bear's deep rich blood from his throat.

The bear struggled against the person on top of him but was unable to dislodge him and gradually the bear succumb to the weakness of losing so much blood and collapsed under the boy's superior weight and strength.

Draco continued to feed on the bear for several more minutes until he was full to the rim of the bear's blood and also knew that the bear was finished and had no more blood to give the boy. Draco slowly climbed off the bear and turned expecting to see his father and new potential friends approaching however it was several more minutes before Severus and the boys emerged from the forest.

Draco smiling said "dad, what took you all so long to get here?"

Severus smiled and said "well first we had to destroy the moose and second we did not want to get in your way of hunting so we had to wait until Edward said you had finished before we came out of the wilderness."

Draco looked perplexed at hearing that Edward had been the one who had told them he was done and wondered why but decided to wait until later to ask about it.

Emmett smiling said "Draco you need to destroy the bears body so that nobody finds it and wonders why it died and how it died."

Draco nodded and slowly began tearing the bear apart along with his father and new friends.


	18. Chapter 18: Walking Home

Chapter 18: Walking Home

After finishing the bear disposal the boys and Severus began making their way back to where they had parked as both Edward, Emmett & Jasper were heading home.

As the group walked Edward asked Draco "hey I just remembered my sister Alice said she met a girl named Hailey are you all related seeing as you have all moved into town at the same time?"

Draco smiled and said "yeah she is my little sister though we are twins I was born first and she was born second. You know she really is second best at everything she does."

Severus shook his head thinking "well I guess that animosity between the two is too ingrained in Draco's subconscious he has to bag on his little sister a little bit, and it is not hurting anything but I suppose I should put a stop to it though." Severus cleared his throat and said "Draco, your sister was better at you in certain subjects at school so I would not talk about her being inferior to you if I were you and I might point out that just because she is an elf now that does not mean she is going to be a pushover."

Edward, Emmett & Jasper blanched at hearing the word elf each had their own views when it came to elves but all agreed that even the weakest elf was a force to be reckoned with when it came to magic and melee combat skills.

Draco sighed and then thought "hold on what exactly was she better than me at." Draco looked at his father and said "alright dad just out of curiosity what subject was she better than me at?"

Severus smiled and said "well there were a few of them she was good in: transfiguration (not great mind you but good); charms (she was slightly better at it than transfiguration); and of course defense against the dark arts (she was absolutely lethal at that subject) so you see Draco your sister is not a weakling and in time she is going to be better than you might give her credit for."

At that moment they were passing through a large river when suddenly Severus' foot caught a slimy stone and he slipped and got swept down river a bit all four boys let out a laugh when Severus emerged from the water looking like a drowned rat rather than the imposing man he was so often to be compared to.

Severus was sputtering and eyeing the spot where he had fallen with great disdain and looked at his son and said "Draco, if you have any brains you will one stop laughing and two you will not mention this incident to your mother."

Draco looked perplexed and said "why I mean mom is going to be cool I mean she would not take the mickey out of you would she?"

Severus sighed and said "well for your information your mother has a good since of humor but she will laugh her head off if she knew I slipped that is not very like me add to the fact that I am a vampire and they do not fall down like that."

Draco smiled and said "yeah I noticed you looked like a duck flapping your arms around almost like they were windmills."

At that the four boys started laughing their heads off again so Severus decided at that point it was still a pretty good walk back to the Cullen's car and it was not going to be pleasant if he had to endure a bunch of laughing and cackling teenagers.

Severus cleared his throat and said "so Edward what do your parents do in Forks I mean I have not a vampire like myself in a very long time and am anxious to learn as much as I can."

Edward smiled and said "well Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is pretty much a stay at home mom but she does have a rather large garden but unfortunately she is not getting anything to grow yet but she is also into interior decorating as well so she has that to fall back on when she is not gardening."

Severus smiled and thought "well that was something Lily wanted to do as well and as for gardening well she is an elf and they are very attune to the magic of plants although I do not know why my daughter is not good in potions if that were the case but to each her own." Severus said "do you think your parents would mind terribly if my family and yours met that way my wife could finally have a friend and my daughter seemed to really like Alice and that might be good for Hailey to have a girl friend that she could hang out with and not feel like she is being made fun of."

Edward looked in thought and finally said "I don't think that would be a problem Esme gets so lonely with just Carlisle to talk to and then we are all in school and that makes it where she cannot talk to us to often either, and I know that Alice would love to have a friend all she really has are Rosalie & Katherine and they are both in sink to each other like they are actual sisters. Alice can get pretty lonely with those two always off doing something together and it could be fun to torture your daughter with constant shopping with Alice."

Severus smiled and looked at his son as he approached him after his fall and said "does your sister even like to go shopping Draco?"

The Cullens looked perplexed by this question and all were wondering "why is he asking his son does he not even know if his daughter likes to go shopping?"

Draco looked at his father and said "you are asking me if she likes to shop dad how would I know I mean the Malfoy's were good to both of us but they did not raise Hailey so I have no idea if she likes to shop but I am sure given the opportunity she will latch onto the idea of being treated like a girl and going shopping rather than being treated like the savior of the wizarding world anymore."

Suddenly Jasper jumped forward as if he had been shocked by an stun gun and said "hold on your Hailey would that be Hailey Lillian Potter the girl who lived the one who just recently fought and defeated the dark lord Voldemort."

Both Severus and Draco looked at Jasper and said "yes that is indeed my daughter and Draco's little sister." Severus went on to say "do you know about the wizarding world Jasper?"

Jasper blanched slightly and thought "wow, that girl is going to be very dangerous I almost feel sorry for whoever her mate is having that strong a person in the relationship is going to be hard on anybody and I do not think any of the mortals on this planet are going to be strong enough to compete with her and that means that if I can get my little pixie vampire on the same side with me we can set Edward up with her and see what happens."

Jasper finally cleared his throat and said "yes Severus I know a great many things about the wizarding world before I was with Alice and the Cullens I journeyed through your world and I ran into a rather interesting man with a long black beard who addressed himself as Albus Dumbledore and he told me about the wizarding world and what they did and how they operated."

Severus nodded and the five began walking again each absorbed in their own thoughts and what they had learned of the others until they reached the Cullens car.

Emmett who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time said finally "well we hope to see you all really soon and we can't wait to meet Hailey it should be fun to see the girl who lived."

Severus nodded and said "there is one thing I should let you know, Hailey is an elf and they are unnaturally beautiful so she may be very shy when she finally meets all of you and worse she may not want to see anybody until she can control herself far better than she currently can. I will let you know when we next meet if she will be up to coming with us to meet your family and they can meet ours after all I do not want them to think we are a threat to them in any way."

At that Edward, Emmett & Jasper loaded into the jeep and headed home and both Severus and Draco matched the boys that had just left and began making their way home to check on Hailey.


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome Home and Lily's talk

Chapter 19: Welcome Home and Lily's talk

As Hailey's elven transformation went through the final stages she was delirious by the pleasure she was giving herself and also highly ashamed as she screamed from the multiple orgasms wracking through her young 16 year old body.

Throughout her father and brother's absence Hailey had barely been able to muster the energy or nerve to stand up the simple fact of moving caused her elven blood to pump through her veins causing her to feel like a wild animal going into heat and all Hailey could think was "please God let this stop I have never been such a brazen slut in my entire life I do not even know what I look like and I am scared of what everybody is going to think of me or worse that the legendary girl who lives is going to been seen as nothing more than a slut."

Finally after 7 consecutive days of self pleasure Hailey passed out from the exhaustive masturbation session she had inflicted on herself.

Lily decided shortly after Hailey had passed out that she would go up and check on her little girl thinking "my poor baby she is so proud she cannot see that being an elf is a wonderful gift and ok the heightened sex drive is a bit of a pain particularly for a young elf girl, but I know my little Hailey is not going to spend her life masturbating."

Lily entered the room and the smell of pungent sex hung heavily in the air as she walked over to her sleeping daughter and pushed the long dark hair out of her daughters face to see how she was sleeping and what the changes were being wrought on her baby girl.

Lily smiled as she saw the scar of Voldemort's was being removed from her daughters face returning her to her true beauty.

Lily covered her daughter up so that if her brother and father returned early they would not see the state of Hailey's undress and thought "well I guess it is safe to say I am going to be taking her shopping again, but only after her father and Draco go shopping seeing as our son has now officially outgrown the little boy clothes that he was wearing."

Lily turned to leave as she heard the front door downstairs open and close and heard the ruckus laughter from her son and Severus. Lily closing the door thought "my God it sounds like Severus has not laughed loudly in several years and he is making up for lost time and I have to say that is the one thing I have truly missed about my husband is his laughter and know I get to hear it all over again and we do not have to worry about the dark lord returning to finish our family off."

As Lily closed the door she whispered into the door "thank you Hailey for saving everybody and I promise that when you wake up we will go shopping after all what girl does not like shopping especially with your new body."

Lily entered the kitchen to see her husband and son laughing about something and Draco was telling his dad "and I cannot believe you fell down right out in the middle of the mud puddle I thought vampires were not going to be capable of being a doof like that."

Lily cleared her throat and said "do you two think you can hold it down I mean your daughter (looking at Severus) and your sister (looking at Draco) finally fell asleep the changes on her are going to be very difficult for her to bear and she is not going to need the two of you laughing at her."

Draco smiled and said "just how bad is it going to be for her I mean I love being a vampire it is by far the coolest thing ever so don't you think she is going to just love it?"

Lily sighed and said "Draco, your sister is much more controlled and much more reserve she is not going to find the thought of locking herself in a room so that she can masturbate very appealing."

Lily noticed an amused look on Draco's face as if he thought "yes I can't wait to let my little sister have it after all those years of her acting like the top girl she is in the bad boat."

Lily said "What I mean by that is for somebody who has never allowed herself to let her hair down it is going to be very rough on her to suddenly crave sexual gratification more than anything else and she is going to take it that when you two are laughing that you are laughing at her whether you are or not, so I want you to try and be very understanding for the next few centuries so that she does not run off to a life of prostitution."

Both Draco and Severus nodded and both said "yes Mom and Lily we will be on our very best behavior."

Lily smiled and said "so Severus you fell down I wish I could have seen that after all you were always so controlled other than those times that James and Sirius pulled some of their pranks."

Severus blanched and said "yes well I think I will go check on my little girl and see how she is doing?"

Lily blanched and said "oh no you don't our daughter is naked right now and the last thing she is going to want to have known is that her father saw her in that state of nakedness."

Severus blanched and said "you are right Lily I think I am going to go and read in my office."

Both Lily and Severus turned to Draco and said "you had better watch out for your sister Draco she is going to be ashamed of how she is for the next little while so just be her big brother for her during that time."

Draco nodded thinking "I might have picked at Potter in school, but those days are over so she needs her brother to watch out for her and take care of her for awhile and since I am her brother I can certainly do that and I will not allow anybody to get within a 1000 miles of her while she is so hormonal."

Lily merely smiled and said "thank you Draco. Now be a dear and go and get some rest even though you are a true vampiric that does not mean you can go without getting any sleep." Draco merely nodded and left the kitchen table.

Lily smiled at her husband and said "I am going to have to take Hailey shopping again she is now to too curvaceous to wear the clothes she has and I thought that I might also take Alice Cullen with me as she is our daughter's new friend and who knows Hailey might meet a boy that she is interested in."

Severus glared and said "absolutely not she is my baby girl she is not old enough to be dating or anything like that she needs to stay here so she is not masturbating in public."

Lily smirked and said "Severus, our daughter is an elf she has urges and until she finds her mate she is going to continue to masturbate fairly frequently and she also needs new clothes and I am not going to guess at the clothing that she needs or wants to wear she is an elf Severus and for years she has been sexually repressed and now she is coming into the full of her life and as for me taking Alice. Well she is our daughter's friend and Hailey is going to need that. At that moment they heard rummaging in Hailey's room and a squeal of protest "NONE OF MY FUCKING CLOTHES FIT MOMMY HELP!"

10 MINUTES EARLIER:

Hailey woke up and sat up in bed the cool air from her open wind hardened her nipples and made Hailey ashamed as she slowly and quietly rose out of the bed. Hailey went to her closet and slowly looked in the mirror at her body and felt deep shame in how she looked. Hailey turned every which way to get the full view and said "my god I look like I just walked out of a Penthouse photo shoot." Hailey sighed thinking "my breasts are huge and butt is kind of big to and as she looked at her bed she could still make out the stain she had left on the bed during her masturbation frenzy" and that just reinforced Hailey's deep shame.

After a few minutes Hailey said "I need to get dressed and see if my mom will take me shopping for some more clothes, but as Hailey tried several things she began to get more and more frustrated. Damn girl either you are to big up top or you are to big in the behind area to fully cover yourself at this point Hailey screamed out: "NONE OF MY FUCKING CLOTHES FIT MOMMY HELP!"

Lily came running and upon seeing the distress said to her daughter "Hailey, you will have to wear some of my outer clothes your own clothes are too small, and with that Lily went and came back with some outer clothes of hers but no underpants since while Lily was an elf she was not this curvaceous.

As Hailey got dressed her mother called Alice who had given her number to Hailey in case Hailey wanted to do any more shopping. Upon reaching Alice both mother and best friend were extremely excited to help the baby elf with her predicament.


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping with Alice

Chapter 20: Shopping with Alice

When Alice arrived at the house of her new friend both Lily and the new Hailey came out or rather Lily came walking out gracefully (every bit like a vampire) while her daughter Hailey ran as if her but was on fire to the car. Hailey quickly jumped into the back seat of the car and scrunched down to hide herself from Alice and most of all to make sure that nobody could see her or how she looked. As Lily got into the car she turned to Alice and said "thanks Alice as you kind of see Hailey is going to need a major shopping trip and fortunately I brought several credit cards so that we can shop till we drop or Hailey has gotten enough clothes to get her through until she is more comfortable." Alice smiling said "ok, Mrs. Snape but can I ask what happened to her she seemed fine a few days ago and now literally she looks hotter than either of my sister's and with Rosalie that is saying something."

Lily smiling said as Alice started the car and pulled away from the house that "Hailey has undergone her blood manifestation and because she is an elf they naturally go through this change where as born vampires generally are considered an opposite to them." Alice smiling said "so what type of vampires are we (the Cullens)?" Lily smiling said you all are human beings that were changed by another vampire but the difference is if you were to go to the mystical world and to spend significant time there you all would be much more like the born vampires that reside there." Alice smiling said "ok, so Hailey what types of clothes do you need?"

Hailey blanched and said "um well I kind of need everything Alice I am wearing old clothes that belong to my mother."

Alice got mega excited and said "ooo what fun we will get you a lot of real pretty stuff and of course we have to get you some naughty stuff to, and let's not forget school starts in a few months so you will want to turn heads right from the start and that means that you need a major wardrobe and with that brother of yours you also are going to have such a hard time finding a suitable boyfriend." Alice finally drew a breath giving Hailey a chance to get a few words in saying "Alice, my brother is not all bad and after everything that has happened to me the last few years I desperately need him to look out for me a bit while I get my legs underneath me again and can again shoulder the amount of work I have to and as for the clothes can we please not go to overboard with it I don't think my dad is going to be too thrilled when he gets the credit card bill and sees how much we have spent it might actually cause him to have a heart attack assuming that he does in fact have one."

Lily turned and said "Hailey, your father does have a heart I am proof of that and while I understand he may not have treated you great when you were at Hogwarts that does not change the fact that he greatly loves you and wants you to be happy." Hailey nodded sadly, but her mother continued saying "and as for the credit card bill you are your father's only daughter so I am going to let you in on a huge secret you just have to bat your eyes and you will have your father wrapped around your little finger."

Hailey looked perplexed at that and said "I have never done that before isn't that kind of dishonest?"

Alice smiling said "no it is in the daughter's code." Hailey looked at Alice and said "what's that?"

Alice said the "daughter's code is where a daughter automatically by being there father's little girl can get away with anything simply by being their father's daughter. For example we are going shopping and we are going to spend so much money that you will think it is Christmas and your birthday all rolled into one and when your father finds out he will be sore at first but then once you lay on the sweetness your father will buckle like any other daddy on the face of the earth." Hailey silently stared at the back of Alice thinking "there is no way that my dad is going to be thrilled about me spending so much money on clothes, but I can't very well wear my mother's clothes for the rest of my life either so it might be ok to get a few things and I do want to look cute for when school starts back up."

Hailey sat up and said "Alice, why are you not freaking about me looking so different I mean I am thrilled that you aren't but it seems that you should be more in shock that your new friend has gone from a freakishly tall girl (who is tall enough to play center for a professional women's basketball league) to suddenly being at best 5'6 ½"?"

Alice smiled as she navigated the car down the busy streets heading to Seattle and said to Hailey "well your mom told me on the phone that you are an elf and that means you won't be as freakishly tall as you put it but I do have one question. Why are you wearing old lady clothes?"

Lily sighed and said "because they are the only clothes that I could find to fit my daughter now that she is an elf Alice but that is also why we are going to shop in Seattle and then get a hotel room and rest and then we are going to drive down to Port Angeles and go shopping and then go to Tacoma and go shopping as well then come home."

By the time Lily finished Hailey was trembling in terror and Alice was trembling with excitement.

Hailey said "mom if we do all that dad is going to kill me." Lily smiled and said "no he's not Hailey you need to understand that I one have already cleared this with your father and two he loves you and knows that you need this stuff besides you need to get that room of yours decorated how else can you invite Alice over for the night if you don't have that room setup correctly to where the two of you are able to have all the fun you want to have and besides you are my daughter and I want you to have fun after all who deserves it more than you."

Hailey smiling sat back and said "ok but let's not overdue it I mean even if daddy loves me (which I doubt) that does not mean he is going to be too happy with a massive shopping trip and what about Draco?"

Lily merely smiled and said "your father and Draco will handle that later on, but right now you are the priority young lady you cannot wear my clothes forever and you need a few things."

Hailey nodded and closed her eyes to rest for a bit while her mother and new friend Alice talked over a few things.

As Hailey slept Lily asked Alice "are you really fine with how she looks now I mean you are going to be the one who has to hold her hand when everybody is leering at her as if she was on this planet for sex only Alice and I do now that she is desperately going to need her best friend to assist her in this life?"

Alice smiled and said "yes, and besides I just know that once she meets Edward those two are going to be the most perfect mates on the planet, and I just know that they will belong together forever."

Lily smiled and sighed and said "Alice, I see you being my daughter's best friend you are not replacing anyone you are clearing a place all your own and you and she are going to be inseparable."

Alice smiled and the two were silent for the next hour until they reached their destination and Lily smiling said "Hailey, wake up we are here and we have so much fun ahead of us and you need to be awake for it."

Hailey groaned and got out of the car following her mother and Alice into the first of several malls that she would visit that week.


	21. Chapter 21: Home Again

Chapter 21: Home Again

Lily came bursting through the door and said "Severus and Draco can you get your butts out her and help us carry in your daughter (Severus) and sister's (Draco) clothes and everything so that we do not have to make 5000 + trips into the house."

Both men went out to assist them and stopped dead in their tracks on the steps at the site of a massive 18-wheeler loaded from top to bottom with clothes and various other items.

Severus sputtered for several minutes and said "Lily, how much did you all spend?"

Lily smiled and said "oh Severus not much only $10-$20,000."

Severus screamed and said "Lily, when I said that I know she needs things I did not think you would spend $20,000 in one trip. My God that is entirely too much for one lone girl to need and this truck does not look like it has $20,000 of stuff in it." Lily stood listening to her husband rant for a few minutes and then said "Severus, we have another truck on the way full of stuff so I need you and Draco to get busy."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and said "and if we refuse to do as you ask?"

Lily smiled and said "ok Severus if you want to play hardball that is fine but, I have a father's kryptonite with me and it is standing to the side of that truck."

Severus moved down to the truck and saw his daughter standing there both looking very beautiful and sad that her father was saying no and then Hailey having spent a whole week with Alice and her mother threw herself into her father and begged like a child begging for a brand new toy for her father to please help, and let her keep her new things.

Severus stood there and tried to fight the fact that he did not want to spend this much money in one trip but after much fake tears from his daughter he finally broke and said "ok, ok Draco and I will start unpacking but while we are doing that what are you two evil women going to be doing?"

Lily smiled and said "well we are going to help just because we are women does not mean we can't help our men with this but any heavy lifting you two will be doing ok."

Severus merely nodded as Draco approached his little sister and said "you look good sis."

At that Hailey merely blushed not use to hearing boys say she looks good.

About an hour after they got started the foursome were interrupted by Alice driving up in the other truck and hopping down from the cab to unlock the last of Hailey's new things. Alice smiled at Mr. Snape and Draco and said "I got the last of your things Hailey in the truck I must say though you have excellent taste once we found the right sizes of clothes for you it was all so easy."

Alice smiled and said devilishly "Hailey, what are your measurements again just so your dear old dad and brother know if they have to buy you clothes?"

Hailey flushed scarlet at her new friend and made inarticulate sounds to hide the embarrassment she was feeling at the hands of her new friend and said quietly "36d-32-38, but Alice I do not plan to let my father or brother shop for me they are men and have absolutely no sense of what I would wear from my room to the bathroom let alone what I would wear outside the house."

Lily smiling said "just think baby all you need to complete being a true blue teenager is get yourself a boyfriend and then you will be all set."

Hailey suddenly had a mental flashback.

_Flashback:_

_…well Potter you want to go out with me? One you are too tall. Two you are too skinny. Three you are not at all sexy I mean you are plain as the day is long on a scale of 1-10 with ten being a bombshell you are lucky to be a -5._

_Hailey gaped as her friend Seamus said this to her and her brother Draco stood cracking his knuckles that this so called friend would humiliate his sister by saying such horrible things to her._

_Hailey merely stood there with tears in her eyes as at 14 years old her best friend humiliated her in front of everybody by refusing to go out with her._

_End Flashback:_

Hailey smiling said "I seriously doubt that will happen anytime soon mom I am in no rush to get my heart broken."

Draco sighed also remembering the one time he had see his sister crash and burn on the romantic scene and even now 2 years later it still hurt to think about it.


	22. Chapter 22: Draco and Edward

Chapter 22: Draco and Edward

After helping Hailey with all her new clothes Draco grumbled about how his little sister was entirely to irritating thinking she could get their father and him to get everything inside and not only that but both father and son also had to help put all her new electronic stuff together while the women simply put the clothes up.

After spending 3 days on the assembly of: cd players, tv and dvd/blueray player, new bed, new makeup mirror, several new bookshelves Draco was ready to get out of the house for a little bit so as to breathe a bit easier. Draco grabbed up his car keys and raced out of the house so that he could get away from everything for a bit and do some serious thinking and maybe see what the town of Port Angeles had to offer.

Draco arrived in Port Angeles and with the late evening already begun he was able to hit the mall and pick up a few items for himself it was while he was checking out the book store in the mall that he saw Edward Cullen the young man he had met while hunting with his father. Edward sensing Draco's mind turned and came over to the other vampire boy and said "hi, Draco what are you doing here?"

Draco smiled and said "I had to get out of the house for a bit my sister and mom along with Alice I am guessing went shopping and it has taken us 3 days to get everything put together and put where Hailey wants it to go."

Edward laughed for several minutes and said "yeah that was my sister Alice and so you know she has a compulsive problem. I am thinking of trying to get her to check in to the Betty Ford Clinic maybe they can get Alice under control where she does not have to go shopping 4 or 5 times a month."

Draco laughed hearing this and said "so what are you doing here Edward?"

Edward said "well I like to read but the problem is with being what I am I have read every book I own several times so I thought I would hit Port Angeles and get me something new to read."

Draco nodded at this and said "well I will let you continue to look."

Edward smiled and said "hold on why don't we hang out for a while I mean neither of us has to be home real early as long as I am in before the sun comes up that is fine and I am sure if we call your parents they won't mind us catching that marathon of old movies in the cinema and then I can tell you some more about my family, so you know who to avoid."

Draco thought for a minute and said "alright, but we don't have to worry about calling my parents or Hailey my parents are very busy getting reacquainted and as for my sister well she would just worry about me."

Edward looked perplexed for a bit and said "your sister is a worrier, but aren't you the older brother shouldn't you worry about her and not the other way around?"

Draco smiling said "yeah but you have to understand that with Hailey she worries about people constantly it is kind of the thing that she does best that and fight evil."

Edward smiling said "I bet there is a story there isn't there?"

Draco nodded and said "yeah I will tell you throughout the evening deal."

Edward nodded and went to pay for his books and then he and Draco went to get the tickets for the marathon on the movie, but since it didn't start for another hour Draco sat with Edward and he told Edward all about his sister's history and Edward was an excellent listener as he heard how Hailey's life had been and what she had gone through and what she had lost during the course of the battles with Lord Voldemort and his followers.

Edward after hearing this for an hour nodded as they went in to watch the movie, but throughout the movie he was curious as to why this little girl felt the need to do all this and why she did not go to somebody to help her with it instead of relying on only herself to get through it. As the duo left the movie after the marathon Edward voiced his concerns and said "I have to ask why did your sister not go to somebody instead of relying on only herself for this type of thing?" Draco smiled and said "I asked her and she said that the reason she never went to somebody to fight the battle for her is that she was concerned if she did that she would get other people killed and that is something that my sister could not endure."

Edward nodded and said "ok, well I promised to tell you about my family and of course you have met my brother's Emmett and Jasper they are both very unique. Emmett has an issue with practical jokes and is always laughing and pulling something on the rest of us but as you know he is the muscle in our family any time we need extreme physical strength it is Emmett and he is married to Rosalie. Jasper he is an empath but he is more serious than Emmett and he has a point where he is probably more dangerous than any of the rest of us his history was extremely colorful and violent and he is with Alice."

Draco nodded and waited for Edward to continue.

Edward smiled and said "ok that is my brothers so now I get to go into my sister's a bit and there are three of them."

Draco groaned and said "you have my sympathies."

Edward nodded and said "first there is Rosalie as I mentioned before she is married to Emmett and she is one you might want to avoid for a bit she is very tenacious or pigheaded she has a strong tendency to tell people what is on her mind and she really does not care if she hurts somebody's feelings, but when she cares about somebody she will fight to the end to keep them safe so she is ideal for Emmett. Next there is my sister Alice, who you have already met she is with Jasper now you should know she has the ability to see the future, but only the future on the current path you are on if you change your mind on something then the future shifts and she will see that future. Alice is also a compulsive shopper and will probably be the one that get's your sister in trouble with shopping but from what you have said your sister needs a best friend and that is definitely Alice's area of expertise."

Edward paused for a minute so Draco could catch everything and Draco nodded and said "ok you mentioned you had 3 sisters so go ahead."

Edward said "alright the last one is Katherine and she is Carlisle's biological daughter she does not have any special gifts like Jasper and Alice but she is very sweet and kind. When you meet her she is the one who only talks or says something when everybody else has spoken at length and she is the one that is more likely to get you into trouble because whereas the others have mates Katherine and I do not and I am not looking for one but Katherine she has been alone for over 300 years and it is about time she settled down. Katherine is also an avid reader and is at home with her books which from what Carlisle said are her number one passion."

Draco smiled and said "whoa that is quite a bit of info on your sisters and brothers Edward, but what about you; you did not say anything about yourself."

Edward said "I am not to objective about myself so you might want to ask my brother's or sister's about me and they will be more than happy to tell you all about me."

Draco nodded and said "alright well I am heading home man I need to be there in case my sister or mom need me for anything."

Edward nodded and both boys headed to their respected cars for the drive home.


	23. Chapter 23: Draco and Katherine Meet

Chapter 23: Draco and Katherine Meet

Draco smiled as he ran home from hunting it had truly been a while since he had a true guy friend to hang out with; with Crabbe and Goyle they were too stupid and slow to really have an intellectual conversation with Draco which at time he truly did want to experience. The only person his age who had ever challenged what he thought or felt was his sister Hailey and that was due to the fact that she often thought so very differently than what he thought.

As Draco was running home he thought about his relationships with girls in general there had been a few girls he found enjoyable but as he was jogging he thought "none of the girls were really to his standards they either were pretty but not very intelligent or they were intelligent but as beautiful as a bulldog." Draco stopped and said aloud "I want a girl that is pretty, but actually has a few brain cells in her head and does not agree with me before I finish saying a statement. I want somebody who has some fight in their veins who will stand up for themselves and show that I do not intimidate her and that she does not feel that she should be a pushover for me."

As Draco started jogging again someone suddenly slammed into him from an entirely different direction as he rose to his feet he growled crouching as he was about to attack when he suddenly saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen glaring at him with gold icy eyes trained right at him.

The girl said "who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?"

Draco stood up slowly and said "my name is Draco Snape and I was out for a hunt. Now who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl stared at him and turned to keep going but Draco stepped in her way and said "no, you are going to answer my questions."

The girl said "my name is Katherine Cullen and like you I was out here hunting until a Neanderthal knocked me down. I mean are you so stupid that you have the right to knock girls down I am amazed that if I was normal that you would not seriously injure me."

Draco said "but you are not normal you are a vampire like me so you are ok."

Draco smiled at the statement.

Katherine glared and said "yes but that does not mean everybody you meet is going to be the same as you and I are what about your mother or sister they are not vampires they are normal and if you slam into them you will hurt them or what if you run into somebody out in the town you could kill them with the force that you hit me with, and that would expose you for what you are and that would also expose my family to the world and we would all get in trouble with the Voltouri and none of us want that."

Draco nodded and said "your right I had not thought of that so I have to ask you a favor. Can you help me to learn all this so that I do not put my family are innocent people in danger I do not want to expose anyone to the fact that I am a vampire any more than I want to expose your family."

Katherine smiled at the compliment.

Draco quickly amended and said "what I mean is I am friends with your brother Edward and would not want to see him or any one he cares about get hurt and potentially lose a true friend like that."

By the time Draco finished his statement Katherine was glaring with absolute anger in her eyes but apparently Draco could be clueless because he did not notice it at all especially since he made the statement with his eyes looking down at the dirt.

When he looked up he stared at Katherine and for the first time was able to truly stare at the way she looked. Katherine was about the same height as his sister Hailey now was but she had brown hair and golden eyes her build was that of an athletic girl with strong arms and the kind of body that would make a model pray to whatever god they believed in to look like this girl. She was a hurricane of a personality and a true force to be reckoned with. It was safe to say that Draco was instantly attracted to the girl but of course having just met her he did not want to say so right out of the gate and that was an area he tended to get in trouble with concerning girls he always fell in love before he got to really know the girl.

Katherine glaring said "fine I will help you we will meet right here every day and another thing stop undressing me with your eyes or I will knock you into the next providence are we clear, and another thing I expect you to be here every day at 4pm if you so much as miss one day that will be it. If you are going to be late or can't make it I expect you to tell me and of course we have to work around our hunting schedules. Do you accept my terms?"

Draco smiled and said "yes, absolutely we have a deal and I can certainly do that I just hunted so I will be good for a while. Should we start tomorrow?"

Katherine said "yes, that would be fine, now if you will excuse me I am going to go hunting so that I can help a knuckle dragger learn to control himself around people."


	24. Chapter 24: Katherine's thoughts

Chapter 24: Katherine's thoughts on Draco

Katherine started walking around seething about the new vampire boy and said to herself "God, that boy is such an idiot I mean what do I have to do to make someone understand that like them even from the start. I mean I would ask my sisters but guess what one my sister Rose has only ever really loved Emmett truthfully and as for my sister Alice she has no memory of her human life and the way she looks at Jasper is so love struck schoolgirl and she has been that way for as long as I have known her."

Katherine sighed and started hunting for something that would insure that she did not kill Draco the next day with the training she was going to put him through yet as she did so she thought "maybe I am simply not his type. Maybe he prefers morons to match his own intellectual skill set well if that is the case he will see Jessica and Lauren at some point in the school year and he is kind of hot; oh who the hell am I kidding he is fuckin lava hot."

Katherine after a bit caught the scent of a mountain lion and while it was not her favorite prey she sighed and said "well I can't be getting picky if I have to spend time with Draco and who knows maybe if I am lucky I can pretend that I do not find him the least bit appealing and we can just be friends, I mean it is not like I could not use a friend I mean I have my sisters but Rose is always in her room while Alice drags me shopping which I absolutely hate doing if I had my way I would spend the time reading a book in my room. While the boys play games on their systems or gamble on some sporting event."

As Katherine finished hunting and making her way home she thought "I would if Edward is going to fall in love with Draco's sister I mean he has been alone a long time too and it might be a good thing for him to have somebody that he can confide in more than what he tries to hide from Alice, and from what Alice told me this girl is very pretty I just hope that Rosalie does not make her life to terribly hard I mean Alice told me this girl is very reserved and seems to have been hurt more than enough so if it comes to a Cullen smack down then I am going to stand with Edward nobody should feel pain the way that girl has had to feel it so unnecessarily."

As Katherine got home she smiled thinking about her family and how much she genuinely loved the people inside.


	25. Chapter 25: Draco's thoughts

Chapter 25: Draco's thoughts on Katherine and Love

Draco had just left Katherine when he started thinking "man she was beautiful I wish I knew if she liked me or something. Wait a minute Draco stop that man you know what your mom told you about girls."

_Flashback:_

_"Mom (Narcissa Malfoy) I think that I am in love with this new girl in Hogwarts what do you think I should do about it?" Draco said as he was walking around the grounds with his mother on one of her visits to see him._

_Narcissa smiled and said "that is great sweetie how long have you known this girl or talked to her about her life?"_

_Draco sighed and said "I haven't done any of that she is just so pretty and I know that I love her so much and that if I can win her she will love me without a doubt."_

_Narcissa listened and said "so you don't know anything about this girl. What is her family like? She is loyal to that bastard Voldemort? Is she in love with somebody (after all some families do arrange marriages)? What was her childhood? Or anything along those lines about her life before coming to Hogwarts."_

_Draco nodded and said "yeah mom that is not a problem."_

_Narcissa said "honey I am sorry to say this but then you are not in __love__ with her. Love is a progression of truly knowing somebody it takes time before you will truly be in love with somebody before you can safely say that you are in love with that person, and if you know nothing about the person then you are only infatuated with her and not truly in love with her. Do you understand?"_

_Draco sighed and nodded and said "yes mom you are probably right but God she is so hot."_

_Narcissa said "well Draco you thought: Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil and that is all in just 2 years Draco. Draco I think you should wait I promise that someday you are going to find the true love of your life and when you do you will know that you love her."_

_Draco merely nodded and they walked in silence for the rest of his mother's visit._

_End Flashback:_

Draco smiled at the memory and said "I am going to wait I am in no rush to find love this time and my mother was right I did not truly love any of those girls and I just met Katherine and am going to try and just have a friendship with her it will be a first for me as I don't have female friends other than my sister."

Draco continued his walk to his home thinking of his friendship with the new girl.


	26. Chapter 26: Hailey and Alice Talk

Chapter 26: Hailey and Alice talk

Hailey was depressed both her parents had gone to town to get some stuff for both her and Draco and her brother was not home from hunting yet. Hailey felt like a freak having changed into a nymph of a girl and absolutely hating the fact that after years of wanting people to treat her like an actual human being she was now an elf and she had the ramped up sex drive that made her being taken serious nearly impossible. As Hailey sat in tears on the couch she was thinking about how pitiful she had become since fighting Lord Voldemort and what everybody would say if they saw the hero of the wizarding world now.

Hailey sighed and said aloud "hell some of the people would probably laugh at me if they saw how I am now. I mean I was never that sexually experienced at school and now I seem to be on the verge of constantly throwing myself at random strangers when I do go to town with my family."

As Hailey sat on the couch sulking their came a knock at the door. Hailey got up an answered the door to find her new friend Alice standing there smiling like she had something planned for the pair of them.

Hailey smiled and said "hey Alice what are you doing here today I figured you would be at home or out hunting?" Alice smiled and walked in and said "I am hunting I am hunting for a shopping partner and both my sisters are out hunting and I know not to try and get my husband or Emmett and Edward to go to the mall I will spend all day trying to get them out of the Seattle Hooters in the mall and Alice really wanted to do real shopping not stare at half dressed girls."

Hailey smiled and said "so you want me to go with you shopping knowing that the way I am built right now and how my hormones are hardwired that I am a walking elf in heat and will not be very helpful in picking things out."

Alice smiled and said "yep besides when you start school in a few months you want to be the hottest girl there right?"

Hailey stood there and said "umm...I guess that would be ok, but Alice honestly I could care less about being the hottest girl I mean isn't that going to make your sister Rosalie mad if I am prettier than she is?"

Alice shrugged it off and said "come on get changed and we will shop until you drop."

Hailey went upstairs thinking "I am an elf we have tremendous endurance and stamina and I don't think I am going to drop anytime soon, but I am not going to tell Alice that I don't want her thinking we can shop until the sun is long down."

Hailey quickly changed and raced downstairs despite the fact she had always been rather shy she truly did enjoy shopping and her mom and dad had told her that as long as she did not spend more than $3000 they were ok with her going shopping while they were out. As the girl bounded down the stairs Alice smiled and said "come on and don't know about the hormone thing I am sure that when my brother Edward sees how you have changed he is going to be pursuing you to the ends of the earth and beyond."

Hailey smiled sweetly but said "I doubt that Alice I don't have much experience with the whole dating thing and in fact I am pretty much a novice to the whole procedure. If Edward actually liked me I would be to clueless to even notice it, my track record when it comes to guys they like me as a friend but as soon as I push to make it more of a relationship I get hurt very badly and end up a crying wreck and I don't think that is a good thing for me. Also keep in mind that I am walking wet dream right now and I don't want a guy seeing me as a horny slut who hops into bed with everything that I could sleep with. I want somebody special I don't want somebody who wants me because of how big my breasts are our how round my ass is."

Alice nodded and said "don't worry we are going to find you a real boyfriend even if it is not Edward. I have to ask though your brother Draco what is his relationship track record because I think my sister Katherine might be perfect for him."

Hailey shrugged and said "he is my brother and I love him but we have never talked about relationships other than the time I asked a boy out and got shot down he has never talked about it. I do know that he was considered the hottest guy at school and that he could have had any girl he wanted and in fact he dated quite a few of them, but I think something Mrs. Malfoy told him has kind of changed him into a much more sensible person, and since I have never met your sister I hope that she would not hurt my big brother."

Alice smiled and opened the door and said as the two left "don't worry Katherine is probably the most down to earth of us outside of maybe my Jasper. She wouldn't hurt your brother hell I don't think if she didn't have to kill her prey that she would kill anything that she has ever faced she is gentle soul every bit like her father."

Hailey looked perplexed at the last bit and Alice said "Carlisle is Katherine's biological father however they have only been together as father and daughter for the last 25 years. When Carlisle was changed Katherine was only 3 years old and went to live with her grandfather until she was 16 years old when she too ran into the vampire that changed her into what she is. Beyond that though I can tell you know more about her life after all it is her story to share and I am not going to be the one to violate my sister's trust."

Hailey nodded and as they got into Alice's car said "so to the outside world which of you all is the oldest to the youngest?" Alice smiled and said "well there is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are the oldest then there is Edward and me and Katherine is the baby in the family."

Hailey smiled and said "I guess I am the baby in my family though to be honest I kind of enjoy it nobody expects me to shoulder the weight of the world anymore I get to be a girl and if I do something big down the road it will be no big deal and if I don't it won't really matter. When I was in school I wanted desperately to coast down the middle and be invisible but that was never an option for me, and now I have the opportunity to do that and I also get to have the family I have always wanted but never thought I would get opportunity to have."

Alice smiled and said "that is good everybody should get the chance to coast for a while and not worry about being the center of the world, but I can tell you Hailey that I enjoy being the center of attention and I wouldn't have it any other way. I should also let you know that I spoke to your parents and they have enrolled you in all of the same classes with me so that I can help you and protect you from the perverts in the school. There is one thing though I should warn you about concerning our school I am seen as something of a weirdo to the point where nobody really talks to me because I am so strange."

Hailey smiled and said "I wouldn't worry Alice I don't think that you are strange I think you are the closest thing to a sister I have ever had. I had female friends but the thing was I never felt like I could really be myself around them even Hermione who I loved like a sister was never as close to me as you have been in just the few weeks that we have known each other."

At hearing this Alice smiled and punched the car into drive and the two girls went racing to Seattle for quality shopping and just to have some much needed fun.


	27. Draco's first day with Katherine

When Draco got home to find his sister gone he had merely smiled and said "she is probably with Alice I hope this goes well for her she is not really the way everybody wanted her to be the chosen one to be, after all she was not the brutal Rambo type." Draco then headed into the kitchen thinking "school will be starting soon and though Katherine is going to work with me on a few things I need to start working on appearing human so that I can take the attention off my sister, because even with the time away from everybody that she is going to have she is still going to look the way she does and that is going to be challenging for her to deal with all the unwanted attention." Draco growled and said "if only Hailey had a boyfriend then she would be protected from what all the boys at school are going to think when they come into contact with her and I am not there to protect her from it."

Draco grabbed up a piece of fruit and sat down thinking of what could be done, but after a while his thoughts strayed to possibly him and Katherine Cullen and what he and she might be doing the next day.

The next day Draco was waiting for Katherine and was jumping around foolishly and not thinking about anything when he heard a rather loud cough from behind him announcing that the girl he had spent most of the previous day thinking about was there and turned to face a rather angry girl. Katherine glaring said "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU ARE JUMPING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT VAMPIRE AND GIVING NO DAMN THOUGHT TO THE FACT THAT IF SOMEBODY NORMAL CAME ALONG AND SAW YOU THEY WOULD THINK SOMETHING WAS STRANGE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. DIDN'T I TELL YOU YESTERDAY THAT YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER ARE NOT IMPERVIOUS TO INJURY THEY CAN BE HURT OR KILLED DO YOU WANT THAT TO OCCUR BECAUSE IT CAN IF YOU WANT TO CONINUE BEING STUPID!?"

Draco gulped and said "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I promise I won't act like that again I swear."

Katherine sighed and counted to 1,000 very quickly in her head and said "no you can act goofy but just remember that you have to do it in private or with somebody like your father or someone in my family otherwise you are going to get somebody hurt, and I am sorry for snapping at you like I did it was wrong of me to do that, but from now on will you please think before doing something?"

Draco nodded and said "I swear I will think before acting like a fool again."

Katherine smiled and said "alright let's begin your training so that you do not do something at school or in town that will endanger your family's life."

Draco smiled and the two took off running at breakneck speed to allow for Draco to get the energy burn that he desperately needed to obtain, but also Katherine wanted to give Draco the chance to check her out and see what kind of girl she really was. Katherine was thinking "after all I am not like Alice who wants to go shopping all the time and I am not like Rosalie who will shut herself in the garage I like to get out and push myself to levels that my sisters would think of as unladylike, and maybe they are right but I am what I am and I am not going to change simply because everybody wants me to."

Draco smiled as he checked Katherine out thinking "god she is beautiful I wish I could be with somebody like her she is the perfect 10 in my life she is tough, strong and aggressive which a major plus is. She is beautiful, sexy perfect ass that I could get use to staring at forever and that is great but also she is smart and not just smart like oh I am smart but like she is smart in a way that makes Hermione look like an airhead."

As the two arrived at the clearing Katherine stopped and turned to face him and said "ok to start with we are going to work on basic things like shaking hands, hugging someone so the physical stuff and I know this is going to be strange but I want you to really listen to me and not be staring at my chest."

Draco smirked at the comment which almost took Katherine's breath away or would have had she been human anymore.

Katherine picked up a rather large rock and tossed it to Draco and said "ok here is the deal as we both know this type of thing is not going to work with me because we are both vampires and that means we do not have the human cutoff point on what a person can endure but that rock will give where I won't so here is the deal I want you to pretend (which that means it is not real) that it is a hand that you want to shake hands with and not reduce to splintered rock shards."

Draco glared and said "why did you make the little small statement about pretending? Do you think I am stupid?"

Katherine smirked evilly and said "well if the shoe fits wear it. And then she said now let's begin unless you have no idea how to shake hands."

Draco glared and thought "I will show her that I can do this without destroying this rock and that will shut her up and make her respect me." Draco then focused on the rock and after about a minute heard the rock cracking and before he could stop himself from squeezing to hard it shattered to dust."

Katherine smiled and said "good job you just destroyed somebody's hand by squeezing so hard like that. I wonder if we got your sister here if you would do the same thing to her hand do you want me to go and get her and see if you can hurt her the way you did that rock."

Draco snapped and said "no please look my sister is really fragile right now and I don't want her to get hurt by anybody so if this training will help then I will do it but just stop ripping into me please."

Katherine smiled and said "fine." She then picked up another rock and said "let's try again and we will keep trying until you can stop yourself just remember that men's handshakes are to be firmer so you have to bridge the gap between strong and what you did to the first rock unless you want to be seen as a sissy boy."

Draco nodded and focused on the rock again, and again and again this went on for over 5 hours with him shattering rock after rock or his handshake was too feeble to be considered a man's handshake. After 5 hours of training at this he managed to not shatter every rock he was given and was doing quite a bit better than the first several hours had been.

Katherine smiled and said "good job. Listen since we have been at this for some time how about we call it a day and we can pick this up tomorrow I want you to pick a rock out of your home driveway, garden or something and keep practicing and tomorrow we will work on the next thing so that you can handle the physical part of passing for human and once you have that done we can work on you not running at vampire speed when around humans."

Draco smiled and said "piece of cake."

At that the duo headed back to the trail as they walked Katherine said "so you seem very protective of your sister can I ask why that is?" Draco smiled and said "for the first few years we went to school my sister was singled out she was told it was her responsibility to save the world from the time she was 11 years old and at the time we hated each other because we did not know that we were brother and sister. I saw her fight and struggle and even when Voldemort returned to power and she told everybody that he was back a large number of people called her "the-bitch-who-lies" they did not want her to be right and so stories about her attention seeking and her hero-complex came into question." Draco sighed and said "to make matters worse she was taller than most boys and for her getting a date was truly an act of God no matter what she said or did it was like watching a nerd ask out a cheerleader with my sister the nerd. When I found out she was my sister I fought to protect her from everything and she still got hurt so badly that sometimes I think the wound is so deep that the Grand Canyon would be a ditch to what she feels."

Katherine nodded and said "I guess I can understand now why you want to protect her, but you know I think she may not need that forever."

Draco smiled and said "I hope you are right."

At that the two found they were back on the trail and began making their separate ways home.


End file.
